


Slutty Bran Stark

by StarkRavingPervert



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Breast Fucking, Cheating, Choking, Clothed Sex, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Peeping, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spanking, Tags are fucking absurd, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, Wall Sex, crack smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRavingPervert/pseuds/StarkRavingPervert
Summary: Bran doesn't mean to end up fucking half the girls he knows, it just kind of happens...
Relationships: Arianne Martell/Bran Stark, Arya Stark/Bran Stark, Bran Stark/Daenerys Targaryen, Bran Stark/Sansa Stark, Bran Stark/Ygritte, Lyanna Mormont/Bran Stark, Myrcella Baratheon/Bran Stark
Comments: 139
Kudos: 188





	1. Arya's Amazing Assets

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing I wrote because I'm a horny pervert, and Bran Stark is one of my favorite characters. I've got some other chapters planned out, but feel free to suggest any other girls you want Bran to end up fucking, as well as any particular scenarios for the fucking to take place in.

Bran couldn't believe what he was doing. If anyone caught him he was gonna be in so much trouble! His parents would send him to the military academy at the Wall for the rest of his life, Sansa would never speak to him again, and if Arya found him....

"Fuck." He gasped, pumping his hand faster, the purple, lacy panties wrapped around his hard cock increasing the pleasure, making it feel better than any other time he had jerked off before. Bran's eyes clenched shut as his breathing came in quick gasps and quiet moans. He had to keep himself quiet, because he was in Arya's bedroom. Jerking off with a pair of her underwear.

He knew how fucked up this was, what a pervert it made him. He had been trying to ignore the dirty thoughts plaguing him all day. He was better than this! He got good grades in school, he never mouthed off to his teachers like Arya, never got roped into trouble making like Robb and Jon, he certainly didn't start fights on the playground like Rickon. Before this morning he never would have even considered sneaking into either of his sisters' rooms and using their underwear to masturbate. Really, it was all Arya's fault.

* * *

Brandon Stark had woken up on the first Saturday of his Christmas break to find his phone dead, even though he'd plugged it in the night before. It seemed that his charger was broken. _Is too late to add a new charger to Santa's list?_ With an annoyed sigh he'd climbed out of bed and shuffled across the hall to ask Arya if he could borrow hers, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he did so.

Because he was barely awake, Bran didn't think to knock, instead opting to simply open the door and enter his sister's room. That's where the trouble started.

Bran had opened the door and opened his mouth to ask for Arya's charger, when he saw the life changing sight before him.

Arya, his older sister, bent over and digging through her dresser, in just a pair of panties.

It wasn't like Bran had never seen Arya's butt before. He'd been to God knows how many of her lacrosse games over the years, and numerous guys at school had been more than happy to point out that Bran's sister had a "bubble butt". And while he hated those comments, it wasn't like they were untrue. Arya worked out a lot, and she was pretty short and skinny, so her butt really did kind of stand out, especially in certain outfits. But Bran had never thought about it in a sexual way, Arya was his older sister, and one of his best friends. She wasn't even really a girl in his head, not in the way that Myrcella, or Lyanna Mormont, or Meera were. So her ass had never really been a thing he'd focused on.

But the sight of it that morning had made Bran's eyes widen, and his cock twitch awake. It was perfect, like, absurdly so. It looked like pure muscle, perfectly rounded. The way it swayed back and forth as Arya dug around for whatever she was looking for was mesmerizing. The simple black boyshorts she was wearing fit like a glove, stretching across the pale globes of Arya's ass in a way that only emphasized its size. Bran was awestruck in the way that only a horny sixteen year old can be.

The situation only got worse when Arya stood up and turned around, leading Bran to another startling/arousing revelation.

Arya's tits were huge.

Time seemed to slow down. Bran could only gape at the sight before him, his cock growing harder as his mind raced. _When did they get so big? How did they get so big? How have I never noticed?!_

Perhaps it shouldn't have shocked Bran as much as it did. All the Stark women were beautiful, that was a well known fact around town, from his mother and his Aunt Lyanna, to his two older sisters. Bran had been hearing that his mom was a MILF since middle school, and he'd heard as many gross and lewd comments about Sansa as he had Arya, if not more. What's more, he'd seen both his mother and Sansa in swimsuits before. So like with Arya's ass, he was aware that his mom and sister were... well-endowed in the chest department.

But that was just it, he'd seen all his family in swimsuits his whole life. They visited his mom's family at Riverrun for two weeks every summer. During which they spent entire days in the nearby river. It should be impossible for Bran to not know that Arya was hiding what might be the biggest tits in the family. And just like her ass, Arya's tits were perfect. Though they were also the only real tits Bran had ever seen.

At the moment that hadn't mattered to Bran. Each breast was topped with a dark pink nipple, the size of a nickel. Round, perky, and bouncy. The way they jiggled as Arya turned around to face her little brother was almost enough to make Bran finish in his sweatpants.

But all too soon, time seemed to return to normal. "What the fuck are you doing?!" Arya yelled, her pale skin turning a bright red as she moved an arm to cover her breasts (which only served to prop them up even more) before picking up a shoe and throwing it at Bran. "GET OUT!" Bran quickly ducked the offending footwear before closing his eyes and turning and running from the room. He was barely into the hall before he heard the door slam shut behind him.

For the rest of the day, Bran avoided Arya like the plague. The first thing he'd done was take a long, ice cold shower in order to get rid of his aching erection. But that hadn't been able to erase the picture of his half-naked sister's amazing ass and surprisingly busty chest from the boy's mind. He tried everything he could think of, gone for a run in the freezing cold, read books he'd already read half a dozen times, and of course jerked off to whatever porn he could find. By the time he'd finally found the courage to leave his room, he had cum three times. Yet he still couldn't get the sight of Arya's boobs out of his head. If anything, jerking off had only made things worse. As he watched video after video of porn, he couldn't help but imagine him and Arya in place of the man and woman in the video. Filling his horny mind with dirty thought after dirty thought, till he had a dozen different things he wanted to do with his sister. Each time came he was filled with more shame, knowing what a depraved pervert he was for fantasizing about his older sister.

When he finally left his room and wondered down to the kitchen to get some lunch, his mother had put her hand on his head and asked if he felt okay. He could only nod and murmur that he felt fine, staring down at the table. Neither she nor his father had come to tell him about the importance of knocking before entering a room, so Bran guessed that Arya had been nice enough to keep her mouth shut about what happened this morning.

"Good, it's bad enough that Rickon has come down with the flu, I don't want it spreading." Catelyn Stark said as she moved about, cleaning up the lunch she'd made. "Oh that reminds me, I need to call Lysa and tell her we can't make dinner tonight."

Bran lifted his head from the table when he heard that, his mother was talking more to herself than to him, but it still reminded him that they were supposed to have a family dinner with his Aunt Lysa, his cousin Robert, and Aunt Lysa's creepy boyfriend, Petyr. Bran had been dreading it all week, but now it provided him with a golden opportunity.

"You don't have to do that, Mom. I can stay home and watch Rickon if you want." He offered, the wheels already turning in his head. His mother gave him a questioning look.

"Are you sure, Bran?"

"Yeah, of course. You haven't seen Aunt Lysa since last Easter. I know how much you were looking forward to tonight." He said, offering his best smile. This was his chance, Arya would go to dinner with the rest of their family, and Bran wouldn't have to worry about seeing her for another few hours, trying not to stare at her chest and wonder how she was hiding her massive tits. Or glancing at her perfectly rounded ass as she walked around.

* * *

That had been the original plan, at least. Bran had even been given some early relief when Arya went out to meet up with some friends, meaning Bran didn't have to hide in his room until they left for dinner. Rickon was comfortably set up on the couch in the living room, watching Netflix and coughing up globs of phlegm. At twelve years old, he didn't really need someone to watch him, but their mother could be a little protective since he was the youngest. That was fine by Bran, though, meant he had freedom to spend the night however he pleased.

But not long after his family left, Bran had remembered that his phone was still dead. He'd been so caught up in what happened with Arya that he'd totally forgotten to borrow someone's charger. So he ran upstairs to borrow Sansa's, when he noticed something.

The door to Arya's bedroom was open.

Not by much, just a crack really, but given how protective Arya usually was of people entering her room without her permission, it was surprising to see it open even the slightest bit.

And that was all it took to bring the morning's events back to Bran's mind. His cock began to grow in his pants, all the different fantasies he'd conjured up while watching porn came back into his mind. _She's not even home. It's just you and Rickon, no one would know._ Said an evil voice, each word making him ache more.

* * *

And that was how Bran ended up where he was now, his pants around his ankles, sitting on Arya's unmade bed, jerking off into the hottest panties he could find. It felt so fucking good! The closer he got to his climax, the less shame Bran felt. The more freely he fantasized that it was Arya pumping his shaft, on her knees in front of him, grey eyes shadowed with desire. The fantasy grew as he continued to jerk himself off. Soon enough he was imagining Arya taking his head into her mouth, his fingers threading through her messy brown hair. His breath quickened, his cock weeped pre-cum, he was so close! Just a little while longer and-

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Bran gasped, his eyes shooting open. He turned around, and standing in the doorway was Arya. Her hair done up in a messy ponytail, a look of barely restrained rage in her eyes. "It's.... it's not what it looks like..." Bran choked out, knowing full well how fucked he was. He'd been caught red handed, there was no way for him to get out of this. What was worse was that the part of him that was still horny couldn't help but look over Arya's body. The end of her ponytail brushing her shoulders, her loose fitting grey t-shirt hiding those shockingly huge tits, and the tight black yogapants hugging every muscle of her muscular legs. Even when she was fully dressed, Bran found his sister hotter than any model or pornstar he could look up online.

"It looks like you're about to ruin my favorite pair of panties." Arya said, her voice totally emotionless as she closed the door and slowly stalked over to him. Her eyes glancing down at his still hard cock as she came closer, a flicker of something passing through her eyes, though Bran couldn't quite discern what it was. Once she stood in front of Bran she looked him up and down, chewing on her lip in thought. Bran began to squirm, feeling beyond uncomfortable having his sister examine him like this. Maybe that was part of his punishment, Arya staring at him the way he'd stared at her this morning.

No one spoke for what felt like forever, Bran let Arya's panties fall from his hand, and his erection began to wilt as Arya simply chewed on her lower lip, a variety of emotions flickering through her eyes, no doubt planning how best to make her perverted freak of a little brother pay for what he'd been found doing.

Finally Bran couldn't take it anymore, "Arya, I'm so sorr-"

"When did your dick get so big?" Arya cut him off, her voice a quiet mix of curiosity and embarrassment. Bran's eyes widened at the question, that had been the last thing he'd expected her to say. He looked down at his manhood, then back up at his sister, whose gaze was now firmly on his cock.

"What?" He sputtered, unable to believe he'd heard what he thought he had.

Arya lifted her gaze back to his face, "Your cock is big, Bran. Like really big." She explained, "I thought maybe I was just seeing things this morning, but it really is just huge. Bigger than Gendry probably." She waited for a response, but Bran couldn't think of anything to say. He'd never thought about the size of his cock before, he certainly didn't have anything to compare it to.

"You looked at my dick this morning?" He asked at last, focusing on the most surprising thing he'd heard. Arya rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, it's kind of impossible to miss. I'm surprised it didn't rip a hole in your sweatpants." She gave him a smirk, "I guess I shouldn't be too surprised though. I am pretty hot." Bran couldn't believe what he was hearing, any trace of anger was gone from Arya's voice, instead she seemed almost amused, possibly even turned on? Bran could feel his cock coming alive again, twitching and hardening as Arya spoke. She snorted at the sight, "God, you really are such a little perv. What, does it turn you on to hear your big sister talk about your big hard cock?"

"You're fucking Gendry?" Bran asked, trying to change the subject, trying to will his erection away all the while.

"Uh, yeah. Where do you think I've been all afternoon?" Arya said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He should send you a thank you card or something, we haven't gone at it like that in a while." This conversation definitely wasn't helping Bran, now he had pictures of short little Arya riding her muscular friend's dick, her tits bouncing wildly. Then the full meaning of his sister's words dawned on him. "That's right." Arya said, seeing the realization dawn on Bran's face. "Bran, I've been thinking about your hard cock all day. I haven't been able to think about anything else. I've spent the last few hours at Gendry's place, fucking him over and over again, hoping it would take my mind off my little brother's cock." 

"And ya know what?" Arya asked, walking closer to her brother, the lust clear in her eyes now, "It worked. I felt so relieved, I wasn't even annoyed about having to have dinner with crazy Aunt Lysa and her creepy boyfriend. I only came home to shower and get changed. But then I found you in here, jerking off your big hard cock with my nicest pair of underwear. Like a horny. Little. Freak." She leaned forward and whispered the last few words right in Bran's ear. His body was shaking now, his cock was harder than he could ever remember it being. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Arya reached down, wrapping one of her small hands around the shaft of her brother's cock. Bran couldn't help the moan he let out, even that small contact felt so good. Slowly, Arya began to stroke him up and down. "But I guess that makes me just a big a freak as you, because I'm soaking wet." Letting go of her brother's cock, Arya stood up to her full height, and quickly lifted off her top, revealing her tits, each peaked with a hard nipple, showcasing her arousal.

Bran barely had time to react before she'd taken off her yogapants and pushed him back on the bed. "This will be your first time right? I'll go slow for you then." Bran's blue eyes widened with shock and fear.

"Arya, wait we can-" Bran didn't have time to protest before Arya had sunk down on his cock, and overwhelming pleasure flooded his mind. He let out a loud moan, eyes clenching shut as he struggled to adjust to the feeling of his older sister's tight, wet cunt wrapped around him like a vice.

Arya placed a hand over Bran's mouth, muffling the moans. "Quiet, you stupid." She scolded in a harsh whisper. "If Rickon hears us, then we're both gonna get in trouble." Arya began to lift her hips slowly, Bran writhing underneath her as he struggled to adjust to the mind blowing pleasure he was now feeling. His cries and moans barely muffled by Arya's hand as she began to bounce up and down on him at a steady pace.

"Oh yeah," She moaned, squeezing one of her tits with her free hand, "You're definitely bigger than Gendry." She began to pick up the pace, "Move your hips Bran, don't just lay there like a dead fish." She said, moving her hands to his chest, bracing herself as she began to move more quickly on top of him.

"AAAAAAAAhhh!" Bran moaned, bucking his hips up into his horny sister. His hands went to her hips, his knuckles white as his fingers dug into the soft skin. He was desperate for any foothold, he felt like he was gonna explode at any moment. His eyes darted all over Arya's body. Her lust filled eyes and open mouth, letting out short breaths and quiet moans, her busty chest, rising and falling in rhythm with her hips, jiggling delightfully every time she impaled herself on his cock. All the way down to her amazing pussy, watching as his cock entered in and out of it. "Fuck! Arya, it feels so good!" He whined, feeling himself get closer and closer to the edge. He began to match Arya's rhythm, bucking his hips up everytime she came down on top of him, forcing himself deeper inside of her.

Both Stark siblings had devolved into wanton moaning messes. "That's right, little brother. Make me take your cock, you feel so big and hard inside me. It feels so good." Arya smiled down at Bran, knowing that her words would only push him closer to the edge. "Are you close, Bran? Are you gonna cum in your big sister's cunt?" Bran's eyes were shut, his teeth digging into his lower lip, trying to keep his volume down. All he could do was nod his head as he fought with all his will to last just a little longer. He never wanted this to end.

But it did, though not in the way he expected.

All at once, the pleasure vanished. He felt Arya's weight lift off of him, his cock slip out of her perfect pussy. He opened his eyes, a feral look in them as he sat up on the bed. "What the fuck, Ary-AAAAA!" A new pleasure came over him as he was greeted by a new sight before him.

Arya was kneeling over him, her face above his cock, and her tits wrapped around his shaft. "I can't let you cum inside me, Bran." She explained in her usual snarky tone. "But you seemed so obsessed with my tits this morning that I figured this would be the next best thing."

It didn't take much longer, Bran watched in awe, grunts and moans and growls of pleasure spilling from his mouth as he watched Arya use her giant tits to jerk off his giant cock. "Fuck, Ayra.... I'm gonna... ARGH!"

With a shout of pleasure, Bran exploded. His cock erupting like a volcano, showering Arya with his cum. All he saw was blinding white, and the pleasure felt like it lasted seconds and hours all at once. He'd never had an orgasm so powerful, nothing had ever felt so good in his whole life.

When he was finished, his chest was heaving with breath. He felt like all the wind had been knocked out of him. He was in the most amazing state of tired bliss he could possibly imagine. When he looked down and saw Arya covered in his seed. She wiped some off, to keep it from getting in her eyes. But there was also some in her hair, and dripping down onto her tits. If his phone weren't still dead, he'd have taken a picture.

Before either of them good speak, a sharp ringing cut through the room. Arya's phone was ringing. Bran stared at his older sister in fear, it had to be their parents, wondering where Arya was. Arya simply mouthed "relax" as she picked up the phone and answered it, setting it to speaker phone.

"Hey Dad." She said casually, as if her little brother's cum wasn't dripping off her face.

"Arya, where are you? We're already at the restaurant and we've been waiting for twenty minutes!" Ned Stark's voice came over the phone, his tone making it clear how angry he was.

"Sorry, Dad. I came home to shower after working out with Gendry. But it looks like Bran has come down with whatever Rick's got. I think I should stay home and keep and eye on them." There was silence, no doubt their father was conferring with their mother about what to do.

"Alright, then we're coming home."

"No, no!" Arya replied, the slightest hint of panic entering her voice, but she quickly got it under control. "You're all already there. There's no need for you to come home. Have fun, and tell Aunt Lysa and Robert that I'm sorry I couldn't make it."

Another pause, "Alright. There's soup in the fridge you can all heat up for dinner. Let us know if anything changes."

Arya smirked, looking Bran in the eyes as she spoke. "Don't you worry, Dad. I'll take good care of them."


	2. Myrcella's Satisfaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myrcella likes dating Trystane, really she does. But there's one area where she isn't getting what she needs. When Bran stays over one night, he's able to solve that issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Myrcella/Bran is a pairing that I've always found to be severely underrepresented. And as far as I can tell, there's absolutely no smut involving them. So, I decided to be the change I wanted to see in the world.

"Oh 'Cella, yeah baby. You feel so good!"

Myrcella suppressed the urge to sigh, disguising it as a breathy moan. She supposed she should be happy that at least one of them was enjoying this. It wasn't so much that sex with Trystane was _bad_ , it was just that well....she never came. "Talk to me, Cella. Does it feel as good for you?" Trystane groaned from on top of her, thrusting into her at a steady pace. Myrcella forced a smile as she looked up at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, babe. You're going so deep inside me, I love it!" She lied, filling her voice with as much false enthusiasm as she could muster. With another few awkward thrusts, Trystane grunted out his orgasm, filling the condom with his cum. Myrcella's boyfriend fell down onto the bed beside her, staring at her with tired eyes. "You were amazing, baby." He said, leaning over to give her a peck on the lips. She gave him a smaller, more genuine smile as he got out of bed to get rid of their condom.

Myrcella genuinely liked Trystane, when he'd asked her out at the beginning of the school year, she'd been thrilled. He was the captain of the boy's soccer team, and a senior at that. He was tall and fit, with well defined abs, and a cute butt to boot. His straight black hair and dark Dornish complexion only enhanced his good looks. He was friendly and funny, charming and romantic. On paper, Trystane Martell was the perfect boyfriend, and in many ways he was.

But after months of dating, he and Myrcella had slept together for the first time over Thanksgiving Break. It had been both of their first times, and when it was awkward and uncomfortable, Myrcella chalked that up to just being how the first time always was. Her cousin Rosamund had told Myrcella that her first time hadn't been great either, but that the next time she and Trystane "made love" (Rosamund could be a bit dramatic about relationships) it would be spectacular!

Well, a couple weeks later they'd slept together again. It was definitely an improvement, both of them had been far less nervous, and Trystane hadn't been so hesitant to touch her while he was inside her. But Myrcella still hadn't gotten to finish.

And that was how things continued. Tonight had been their fifth time together, and just like the other four, it ended with Trystane kissing her goodnight, and rolling over in his bed. Once Myrcella was sure that her boyfriend was asleep, she quietly slipped from the bed, got dressed, and drove home. After getting herself off with her own fingers, Myrcella laid in bed and wondered what to do about her and Trystane's bedroom issue. She didn't want to hurt his feelings and make it feel like he was at fault. She also didn't want him getting mad at her, she and Trystane had never had a fight before, and she'd hate for things to blow up when they'd been otherwise going so well.

She couldn't talk to her mother, as close as they were, Myrcella's mother had never approved of Trystane. Cersei Lannister-Baratheon didn't like any of the Martell's. If she found out that Myrcella was unhappy with even the slightest aspect of their relationship, she would jump on it as a reason to tell Myrcella to break up with him, which would just lead to them arguing like they had when Myrcella and Tyrstane had first started dating. Talking to Uncle Jaime or Uncle Tyrion about sex would be too weird. Joffrey would most likely laugh at her, or tell her that it was the woman's job to please a man not the other way around. And Tommen hadn't even held hands with a girl, so he'd be no help.

Myrcella huffed and turned over in her bed. Trying to figure out what to do was frustrating her as much as not getting to orgasm was. She decided she would worry about it later, she was tired, and Bran and Shireen were coming over to sled with her and Tommen tomorrow. She didn't want to be cranky when they arrived.

* * *

Bran let out an excited whoop as he raced Tommen down hill on his grey and white sled. The Baratheons had a huge house at the top of one of the tallest hills in King's Landing, which made it the best place in town for sledding. Bran had been coming here for most of his life, his dad and Tommen's had been best friends since college, which meant that he and Tommen had known each other since before they could talk. They hadn't been hanging out as much recently, as Bran had joined the KL Prep soccer team in the fall, which took up most of his free time, and over Thanksgiving the Starks had gone to Riverrun to have dinner with Grandpa Hoster, Uncle Brynden, and Uncle Edmure. Bran had intended to invite Tommen over to the past weekend, but Bran had ended up spending most of the last few days with Arya, or more accurately, _in_ Arya.

Bran and Arya hadn't spoken much about their new relationship, that first night they must have fucked five times, with Arya showing him all sorts of things. The next day, they'd told their parents they were gonna go see the new Star Wars, but in reality they'd just spent two hours fooling around in the back of Arya's car. Today was actually the first time in four days that Bran hadn't fucked his older sister at least once, owing to the fact that Arya hadn't woken up by the time Bran had gone over to the Baratheons. He knew that it should probably bother him, it wasn't normal to have marathon sex with your older sister, regardless of how big her tits were, or how firm her ass was. Or how hot it sounded to have her moaning his name when his head was between her legs...

"Bran!" Tommen called, kicking a tuft of snow in his face. "You in there, man?" Bran had been so caught up thinking about Arya that he hadn't even noticed that he'd reached the bottom of the hill. Tommen was staring at him expectantly.

"Yeah, sorry." Bran murmured, standing up with his back to Tommen, making sure his boner wasn't visible through his snow pants. _I really shouldn't be getting hard just from thinking about Arya_. "Ready to head back up?" He said, turning to his friend. Tommen stared at him for another moment, before shrugging his shoulders and trudging through the snow back to the girls. Bran did his best not to laugh, Tommen was chubby to begin with, not having much interest in any sports, but his heavy black ski jacket, navy snow pants, and black boots made him look almost like a blackberry. Shaking his head, Bran followed after his friend.

Myrcella and Shireen waited at the top of the hill, Mrs. Lannister-Baratheon insisted that they take turns so they were less likely to run into one another while speeding down hill. She seemed to think that her children were still babies, much to their chagrin. Shireen didn't mind so much, her mom was at least two times as protective as Cersei, so being allowed to go sledding at all was enough for her.

Both girls were dressed similarly to Bran and Tommen, heavy winter coats, Myrcella's a light shade of blue, and Shireen's a plain grey, snow pants, both black, boots (both blue), and wool beanies on their heads. (Pink and grey respectively). Bran thought Shireen was kind of cute, even with the scarring on her face. She was a bit taller than Arya, but also very skinny for her size. Her mother was very protective, and her father wasn't much for entertainment of any kind, so she'd grown up in a fairly quiet household. Bran still liked hanging out with her though, she could have a pretty wicked sense of humor when she was in the right mood. You just had to break her out of her shell first.

Myrcella was just the opposite of her cousin. She was friendly, outgoing, and popular. She was one of the Cheer captains at their school despite only being a Junior. The truth was, Bran had had a crush on Myrcella when he was a kid, and as they'd matured the feelings changed. Myrcella was one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever met, even when they were both small. Now she was almost as tall as her mom, who was only slightly shorter than Bran himself. Cersei was the definition of a MILF, and Myrcella was like a younger version of her mother. Long curly blonde hair, a sweet heart-shaped face, and a body that had been sculpted from years of Cheerleading and ballet. Myrcella didn't have Arya's insane curves (though after discovering Arya's surprisingly huge tits, Bran had to wonder), but she wasn't lacking in any area either. Bran had fantasized about her in her cheer uniform more than once, and he'd be lying if he said he hadn't jerked off to some of her instagram photos from her visit to Lannisport this past summer.

Bran hadn't told anyone in his family about his crush on Myrcella, and he never told Tommen how hot his older sister had gotten, seeing as how they both got enough pervy comments about their sisters at school. Beyond that, Mycella was dating Trystane Martell, the captain of Bran's soccer team. So even if her being one of his best friend's sister didn't make her sort of off-limits, or he wasn't dealing with this new amazing/weird siblings-with-benefits thing with Arya, Myrcella wasn't someone he could pursue. _Just because there's a goalie doesn't mean you can't score_ said a voice in Bran's head, that sounded remarkably like Theon. Bran forced that thought out of his head, even if he didn't think cheating was a horrible thing to do someone (which he did), Myrcella definitely wasn't the type to cheat.

The four of them continued to sled for another hour or so, until it started to snow again. According to the weather report, there was a huge storm coming in, and it wouldn't end until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest. Mrs. Lannister-Baratheon called Bran and Shireen's moms and determined that it would be safest for all of them to spend the night at there house. Mrs. Lannister-Baratheon didn't seem particularly thrilled about the idea, but she didn't have much of a choice. Bran just considered himself lucky that Joffrey was out of town with college friends. "Well children," Cersei said, once she had finished talking to Bran's mom, "Why don't you all get cleaned up? I'll get dinner started. Bran, I'll see if we still have any of Joff's old clothing that might fit you."

Bran thanked her as politely as he could, ignoring the way his skin crawled at the idea of wearing Joffrey's old clothes, and made his way upstairs to the shower. The winters in King's Landing weren't as cold as the ones Bran had lived through when his family lived up North, but today had been the coldest day of the year so far, and he'd spent the last couple hours in the snow, so the idea of a nice hot shower sounded perfect.

He'd already stripped down and been about to step into the shower when his phone buzzed, a text from Arya appeared: **You're staying the Baratheon's?**

 **Yeah, snow's supposed to start piling up.** He texted back. Immediately the three dots appeared, and he waited for the reply.

It came in the form of a picture. Arya, naked except for her underwear, the same pair of panties she'd found Bran using to jerk off with that first night. She had the hand not holding her phone down her panties, and her mouth was open in a wide "O". Bran's cock immediately became hard. They looked even better on her than he would have guessed.The accompanying text read: **Bummer, it's so cold. I was hoping you'd warm me up. Guess I'll just have to make due without your big cock tonight :(** Bran stared at his phone, his mouth agape. He couldn't believe Arya had sent him a nude photo.

"Oh my God!"

Bran jumped, dropping his phone in the process. Myrcella was standing in the doorway with a towel in her hands, and her eyes were glues to Bran's cock. "I....I'm so so-sorry! I thought you were Shireen." Before Bran could say anything in reply, she threw the towel at him and ran from the bathroom, her face a dark red even before she turned around. Bran groaned in frustration and picked up the phone, deleting the photo and the related texts. "Better safe than sorry." He muttered before getting in the shower.

* * *

"Shireen, you don't understand!" Myrcella cried, laying on the floor. She and Shireen had decided to sleep side by side on the floor like they had as little girls. "It was like.... the size of my arm!" She held out her arm in demonstration. Shireen descended into a fit of giggles in response, rolling onto her back as she tried to quiet herself. "It isn't funny!" Myrcella groaned. She'd barely been able to look at Brna all through dinner, and as soon as they were done she had but dragged Shireen back to her room to tell her what happened.

Shireen regained self-control and turned back to her cousin, though she still had the biggest grin Myrcella had ever seen on her face. "'Cella, if Bran's.... thing," She stammered, blushing a deep red, "was as big as your arm, you would have noticed it before today. It wouldn't even fit in his pants, for Godsakes." For as funny as she seemed to find the situation, Shireen was still fairly shy and sheltered, she couldn't keep the flush from her cheeks and neck as they discussed Bran's dick.

"Okay, fine! Maybe it wasn't _that_ big, but still..." Myrcella paused, the picture still clear in her mind. Bran standing in the guest bathroom, his big, thick cock, sticking straight up, harder than anything Myrcella had ever seen before, surrounded by a patch of curly auburn hairs. It made Trys look tiny by comparison. And worst of all, the sight of it had made Myrcella wet and hot down below. Even now, there was a dull ache in her loins, not as bad as after sex with Trys, but the fact that it was there at all was bad enough. "Oh my God!" She groaned, falling back on her pillow dramatically, pressing the heel of her hands into her eyes. "I can't get it out of my head." She turned towards Shireen, "What do you think he was looking at?" She whispered conspiratorially.

Shireen's blush darkened, going from a bright pink, to a deep strawberry red. "I...I don't know. Do you think it was... porn?" If Myrcella hadn't been right next to the other girl, she wouldn't have been able to hear the final word. Myrcella shook her head almost immediately.

"That can't be it, Bran isn't the type of guy to just randomly watch porn in someone else's house..." Myrcella pursed her lips in thought. "You don't think..." _No way, that can't be it_ "You don't think he got a naked picture from someone do you?" That made more sense at least, but it still meant that Bran had been sexting in her house.

"What? No way! Who would it be? Bran isn't dating anyone." Shireen replied, adamantly. "Unless... you don't think Lyanna finally asked him out do you?" Lyanna Mormont had been crushing on Bran since the beginning of the school year. They had gone to Homecoming together, and Shireen had been sure that was gonna be their moment. But Lyanna either didn't tell Bran how she felt, or Bran was too dense to figure it out. Myrcella considered Shireen's idea for a moment. Being a year ahead of her, Bran, and Lyanna, Myrcella wasn't up to date on all the Sophomore gossip, but based on her few interactions with Lyanna Mormont, Myrcella wouldn't guess she was the type to send nudes. Then again, the Mormont girls did have a reputation for being on the wilder side.

Before Myrcella could provide her own answer, her mother opened the door. "It's time for lights out, girls. Good night."

"Good night, Mom. Love you." Said Mycella.

"Good night, Aunt Cersei." Said Shireen.

Cersei flicked off the light switch, and closed the door. The girls waited a few moments, making sure that Myrcella's mom had gone back to her own room for the night. Once Myrcella was sure the coast was clear, she whispered to Shireen. "Do you think Bran's had sex?"

"I don't know!" Shireen exclaimed, clearly having lost her patience with this conversation. Myrcella could hear her cousin shift in position, and when Shireen spoke again, Myrcella knew she had turned towards her. "Cella, is everything alright with Trystane?" Shireen asked, her voice full of concern.

"What? Yeah, everything is great with Trys and I!" Even to her own ears, Mycella sounded too defensive. She hadn't told Shireen about her issues in the bedroom, but Shireen had a way of knowing when people were lying. "Seriously, things are awesome. I couldn't be happier." She repeated, hoping that she sounded more convincing this time. She could feel Shireen staring at her silently through the darkness, Myrcella wished she could see her cousin's face, so that she could at least guess at what Shireen was thinking.

Finally, Shireen spoke. "Alright, just don't do anything stupid." Then, before Myrcella could reply, she turned on her opposite side, facing away from Myrcella.

* * *

Bran tossed and turned from his spot on the floor by Tommen's bed. He couldn't get comfortable regardless of how he laid, how much the blanket covered him, which side of the pillow he put his head on. It was so annoying!

Part of the problem was that he couldn't help but think about his encounter with Myrcella earlier. During dinner she couldn't even make eye contact with him, and as soon as their meal was finished, she'd dragged Shireen up to her room and stayed their all night. Tommen hadn't found the behavior particularly odd, but the look Cersei gave him as he and Tommen cleared the table made it clear that she had noticed her daughter's behavior, and blamed Bran for it. Which was bad enough, given that Cersei Lannister-Baratheon seemed to hate the whole Stark family, but if she found out why Myrcella was acting the way she was, her mom would somehow find a way to make it out that Bran was some kind of pervert!

Bran let out a sigh of frustration as he stared up at the dark ceiling above him. He just wanted to go to sleep and wake up tomorrow to the roads being cleared so he could go home. Arya had sent him a couple more messages after the picture, and each one had been more arousing than the last. He finally told her to knock it off, someone was going to find these texts. She'd sent the eyeroll emoji and told him that she wasn't an idiot. **I delete them as soon as I send them, stupid.** Bran had been doing the same, but he couldn't get them, or the picture from earlier out of his head. His cock was hard even now, as he laid on the floor in his friend's bedroom.

He'd been tempted to sneak off to the bathroom and take care of it, when he heard someone outside the door. Quickly, he turned on his side away from the door. If it was Tommen's mom coming to check on them, he didn't want her to see his boner. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep as he heard the door open, and someone step into the room. Bran held his breath as the footsteps got closer and closer, before he felt a hand on his shoulder, and a soft whisper in his ear. "Psst, Bran? Are you still awake?"

It was Myrcella. Turning to look over his shoulder, Bran was just barely able to make out her shape in the dark, thanks to the door being cracked open, letting a sliver of light into the room. She was kneeling down next to him, her hair falling over her face like a shroud, seeming to glow in the dim light. "Uh, yeah." Bran said after a moment, "What's up?"

Myrcella took a moment to respond, her hands playing with the ends of her hair as she looked down at him. "I...ummm, I need your help with something. Can you meet me downstairs, in the basement, in like 5 minutes?" Bran turned over more fully now, his erection having wilted from fear of Cersei.

"Uh, yeah. Why don't we just go now?" Myrcella shook her head as soon as he suggested that. He wished he could make out her face, but the room was still too dark.

"No, just please, wait five minutes and then come down stairs." She waited just long enough to see Bran nod, and then stood up and practically ran from the room.

Bran waited five minutes, his mind racing as he tried to figure out what exactly it was Myrcella could want to talk about. The most obvious thing was the incident in the bathroom earlier today, but why now? And what was there to say? _Maybe she's like Arya, and she's spent all afternoon and evening thinking about what it would be like to bounce up and down on your big hard cock._ Bran could feel himself getting hard just from that thought. But he quickly dismissed it, Myrcella was dating Trystane. Trystane who was taller and fitter than him, and had half the girls in school mooning over him. She wasn't gonna fuck that up just for a dick she saw for like, half a second.

Then he figured it out. _The photo!_ His phone had fallen faceup when he'd dropped it. She must have seen the photo Arya sent him. Now she was gonna ask him why he had a naked photo of his sister, and he didn't have any excuse that would work. He was so fucked.

Finally, five minutes had passed. He slowly made his way across the hall to the staircase, practically inching down the steps, so as not to make any noise outside the master bedroom, which was right near the bottom of the staircase. Once there, he quickly tiptoed across the foyer, and down the steps into the basement, where the lights were already on. Robert Baratheon was a huge movie buff, specifically for old war movies. and he had turned the basement into his own private media room. It had the biggest flat screen Bran had ever seen, surround sound, and was sound proofed to boot. From upstairs you couldn't hear a thing, and vice-versa.

Sitting on the long part of the L-couch, dressed in a pair of red and white polka dot pajama pants and a white top, was Myrcella. "Hey." She said, fingers still toying with the ends of her hair, which fell to her chest. It looked freshly combed too, not frizzy or bedraggled like it should be if she'd just come from bed. She was trying to keep a calm face, but Bran could tell from the way her eyes were flickering about that she was nervous about something. Still, she looked amazing.

"Hey," Bran replied, sitting on the opposite end of the couch. He was dressed in Joffrey's old sweatpants, and an old KL Prep football jersey, both of which he was practically drowning in. "what did you need to talk about?" He asked. He could hear the nerves in his own voice, and he prayed he was wrong about what Myrcella wanted.

Myrcella didn't meet his eyes as she spoke, instead staring at a spot on the floor between them. "I need to ask you something," She began, "and I need you to promise not to ever say anything to anybody." Bran nodded, raising an eyebrow at her. This wasn't going how he expected it to. He came down here expecting to have to swear her to silence, not the other way around.

"Sure thing, mum's the world."

"Okay," Myrcella took a deep breath, then she finally made eye contact with Bran, and he was struck by the look of determination in them. "Have you had sex?"

Bran's eyes widened, that definitely hadn't been what he was waiting for. "Uhh, yeah." He could feel his face heating up, as he tried not to think about Arya. Myrcella nodded in response, as though she had expected that to be his answer.

"And when you had sex with... whoever, did she um, did she," It was Myrcella's turn to blush and the determined look was replaced by one of embarrassment. "Did she finish?" Her voice kind of cracked as she finished the question. Bran couldn't help but chuckle at the question, even as his face heated up even more, no doubt redder than his hair by now. The first thing Arya had done once she'd gotten off the phone with their dad that first night had been push Bran back onto her bed, straddle his face, and ride him until she had to bite down on her pillow to muffle the moans. After that, she never let him go until she had cum at least twice. (Not that Bran was ever in any hurry to go) It wasn't negotiable.

"Yeah, of course." Bran had stopped laughing, trying to maintain a serious composure, as Myrcella clearly wasn't please by his reaction. "Why?" He asked, interested in where this was going.

"A few weeks ago, over Thanksgiving, Trystane and I slept together." She explained, looking away from him again, "And well.... we've slept together a few times, and I never, ya know?" She said. It took Bran a moment, but when her meaning dawned on him, he let out a quiet "Oh". She continued, "So, I was wondering if you could, like, tell me what you did?" She looked back at him, a pleading look on her face.

Bran was in shock, of all the things he had expected to come down here and talk about, this hadn't even been on the list. Myrcella was asking him for sex advice.

When he didn't answer right away, Myrcella kept talking. "I know it's weird, but I don't want to hurt Trystane's feelings. He doesn't know that I'm not enjoying it as much as him, and I don't know how to tell him. And we're both kind of inexperienced, so ya know, if you could just show me what to do, so I could tell him what to do next time...." She trailed off, she'd been speaking in a frenzy, and she was breathing heavily. "Please, Bran?"

"What do you mean, 'show you'?" He said after another moment of silence.

Myrcella let out an exasperated gasp, "Do you really need me to say it?" She asked, "Ya know... tell me what you do, and then, like, mime it?" By now, both teenagers were beet red. In a hundred years, Bran never would have guessed that he and Myrcella would be sitting in her basement, her asking him to mime sex-acts on her. But the way she was looking at him, with this mixture of desperation and embarrassment, along with the horny voice in his head telling him how this was the chance he'd been dreaming of for years, made him nod slowly.

"Okay."

* * *

Myrcella tried to ignore the voice in her head telling her how wrong all of this was. Bran wasn't actually going to do anything, he would just tell her what he did to whoever he was having sex with, and then "mime it". He was a good guy, he wasn't gonna do anything to take advantage of her. And even if he did, they were in her house. Her mother was right upstairs, and Shireen and Tommen were on the floor above that, she was totally safe.

What bothered her more was the slowly growing ache between her legs. Even in drowning in Joff's old clothes, Bran was cute. He wasn't as tall as Trys, but his hair was longer, reaching his collar, and his eyes were so bright. The way he smiled at her sometimes.... _Get it together! You have a boyfriend!_ "Alright, so... let's go." She said, patting the spot next to her on the sectional. She bit her lip, her hands idly messing with her hair as Bran nervously made his way over. _We're so close now, oh my God_. "What do you usually do first?" She asked, trying to focus.

Bran smiled nervously, his eyes on the couch. "Well usually, I'll start by, like, kissing her neck, and maybe biting her." Myrcella nodded, Trys had done that before. Left a pretty big hickey the first time too. (Thank God for makeup) She gestured for Bran to continue, "Then, I'll like, take off her shirt, and well, move down to her uh..." Bran was stammering and blushing and still couldn't make eye contact, but Myrcella got the idea. That wasn't an issue either, Trys loved her boobs. Unconsciously, she reached a hand up and cupped one of her sizable C-cup breasts through her shirt, imagining Trystane doing the same. She could feel her nipple harden through the material, and when she caught herself, Bran had fallen silent, staring at her in awe, eyes shadowed. Fuck, this was too much, she needed to move things along.

"We do all that stuff, none of it makes me cum. Does your girlfriend cum when you squeeze her boobs?" She demanded, surprising herself. She covered her mouth quickly, "I'm so sorry! I just... can we hurry up?" Bran only nodded, his eyes still on her chest. She knew she should cover herself, or tell him off for staring. But she couldn't bring herself to, Bran was staring so intently at her, like she was an art piece of something. It was fucking hot.

Finally, he seemed to hear her. "Sorry, sorry." He said softly, turning away briefly and clearing his throat. "Then I move down to her legs and start.... going down on her." Myrcella tilted her head at that.

"What do you mean?"

Bran finally looked directly at her, looking at her as confused as she was him. "You know, when a guy like... uses his tongue on your.." Bran inclined his head downwards. Myrcella's eyes grew, her mouth opening slightly. She shook her head.

"We've never done that." The look on Bran's face was enough to show he was surprised. He shifted in his spot, and that was when Myrcella saw it.

Bran was hard.

 _So big, so fucking big._ Myrcella couldn't take her eyes off of it. Joffrey's old clothes hung so loosely on Bran, and yet his cock was still so obvious. Her pussy throbbed with need, she wanted it so bad. She couldn't take it anymore, she needed to know what it felt like to cum from means other than her hand.

"Show me."

* * *

 _I'm a monster_. Bran thought, continuing to lap at Myrcella's pussy. _A horny fucking monster._ But he didn't care, the sound of Myrcella moaning above him, the feeling of her hands raking through his hair. Her hips grinding up into his face, trying to give him more and more. Bran ate her out like she was her last meal. She tasted divine, like nectar of the Gods. Bran couldn't have stopped himself if he wanted to. 

"Oh Bran! AH! Oh God, more! More!" And Myrcella certainly didn't want him to stop. Her eyes squeezed shut, head tossed back in pleasure, hard nipples visible through the fabric of her shirt, and her pants and panties around her ankles. Bran would gladly spend the rest of his life kneeling between Myrcella's legs. "I'm so close! Oh my Goood!" Her voice was reaching a fever pitch, and Bran couldn't be happier. Finally, he moved up to her clit. As he took the sensitive bud into his mouth, he replaced his tongue with his fingers. Pumping them in and out quickly, listening as Myrcella lost herself in pleasure. "AHHHHHH!"

Myrcella came with a scream. Writhing against Bran's face while he continued to pleasure her throughout. When it finally ended, she slumped back onto the couch like she was boneless. Her breath was heavy, face covered in sweat. Bran didn't waste any time, pressing his face against hers in a hungry kiss. He'd wanted this for so long, and Myrcella didn't resist. She kissed him back, moaning into the kiss, even as she no doubt tasted her own juices on his tongue. They tore each others shirts off, Bran immediately going to take one of her hard nipples into his mouth.

Myrcella reached down and grabbed Bran's ass over his sweatpants, before eagerly pushing them down, along with his boxers. As soon as his cock was free she freed herself from Bran and spread herself out for him. "Take me, Bran. I need your cock in me, so bad." She was begging, pleading at him, pupils blown wide with lust. _You did this to her._ The voice said, and whether that was a good or a bad thing, Bran didn't care. All he knew was that he wanted Myrcella to cum on his cock, crying his name.

"Bend over." He growled, not waiting for her to comply. Grabbing her roughly and putting her on her knees in front of him. Her arms gripping the back of the couch for stability. Without a word of warning, Bran thrust inside of her. Grunting with pleasure as he began to pump in and out of Myrcella's tight cunt. "FUUUUUUUuuuuck!" Myrcella cried, her body being forced forward with every thrust. Her tits bouncing back and forth with increasing wildness. It made Bran feel so powerful. "Is Trystane this big?" He asked, knowing from Myrcella's reaction that she'd never had a cock this big inside her. 

She couldn't bring herself to respond, unable to speak through the series of whines and panting breaths as Bran fucked her faster and faster. She was barely able to shake her head in response, making Bran laugh evilly. She craned her head over her shoulder, brushing hair out of her face so she could watch him fuck her form behind. "Soo.... goood!" She mewled, barely able to control herself as her body was wracked with pleasure. The sound of her moans, the feeling of his balls slapping against her ass, how tight her cunt was around his cock. It was all so good. 

He reached around her, grabbing Myrcella's amazing tits. Squeezing and kneading the soft mounds as her thrust into her. "Don't stop, Bran. Please, I need more! I.... AH!" Bran felt Myrcella clamp down on him like a vice as her body was wracked with another orgasm, her head falling forward as she cried out in lust. With only another few pumps, Bran joined her. With a wild growl, he exploded deep inside of her, thrusting into her erratically as he spent himself.

When their mutual orgasms subsided, they collapsed onto the couch, out of breath, sweating, naked. It was several moments before either of them said anything, or what they had just done dawned on them. All at once, shame overwhelmed them, and they both swore that they would never breath a word of this to anyone. It would be a one time thing. It would never happen again.

It happened three more times that night, and again before Bran left the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I promise that not every chapter is gonna be a girl getting turned on by Bran's big dick and them fucking him. Just a few of them.
> 
> I experimented with two POVs in this chapter, hopefully Myrcella and Bran seemed like distinct enough characters, who didn't sound the same. Next chapter is gonna be back to just Bran, and probably won't be quite as long. Daenerys is gonna visit her nephew and his family for Christmas. And she's going to give Bran the greatest Christmas gift he's ever received.


	3. Daenerys' Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys is invited to spend Christmas with the Starks after spending the last few years living with the Dotrhaki in Essos. However, certain cultural differences create tension between her and certain members of the Stark family. Tension that she's only too happy to help Bran ease that tension.

Jon Snow had been living with the Starks since before Bran was born. His mother, Lyanna Stark, had gotten pregnant after an affair with Rhaegar Targaryen when she was only twenty years old. Bran's mother and father had taken Jon in while Lyanna moved around from job to job, always promising that she'd come home one day. Bran knew that when Jon had been younger, he'd resented his mom, wishing that he was actually Ned Stark's son. But in recent years, now that Lyanna had settled down in White Harbor with a steady job, they'd grown closer. But Jon still lived with Bran's family when he wasn't at school or working. And Bran and all his siblings considered him more of a brother than a cousin, regardless of their blood.

When it came to the Targaryen side of his family though, things were more complicated. The way Bran had heard it, Rhaegar Targaryen had spent the first ten years of Jon's life pretending that he'd never heard of Lyanna Stark or her son. Then, for whatever reason, Rhaegar had decided to start acting like a parent. Ned and Catelyn had been wary at first, and had steadfastly refused to let Rhaegar take Jon to live with him and his family. And though it had taken sometime, Jon and his father were now on mostly good terms. But Jon still spent holidays with his Stark family.

Which is how Bran had ended up sitting opposite Jon's Aunt Daenerys at the kitchen table, who had come down to breakfast in nothing but a very see-through shirt, and a lavender thong. Jon was standing by the coffee maker pouring himself a cup, looking incredibly embarrassed at his aunt's behavior, with Robb staring back and forth from him to Daenerys. From next to him, Bran could see Arya barely containing laughter at the evident displeasure on their mother's face, and Rickon was looking anywhere else but at Dany. Meanwhile, Bran openly stared as she walked across the kitchen, her pale, well-toned legs, and perky ass on display. She gave him a grin as she sat down, either choosing to ignore Bran's ogling, or taking it as a compliment.

Daenerys had graduated from the Three Keys University in Braavos two years ago, with a degree in human rights, and had spent the following years in the Grasslands living with the Dothraki. She taught the children, helped bring medicine, settled disputes between hostile tribes. But while she had done her best to influence the Dothraki, the Dothraki had done their share of influencing her. According to Jon, the Dothraki didn't really have any taboos regarding sex and nudity, something his Aunt had apparently grown used to.

She and Jon had started emailing one another in high school. Daenerys and her brother having moved to Braavos with their mother when she was very young. They two had grown close, and Jon had invited her to spend Christmas with the Starks now that she was done with her work in Essos.

"Daenerys, dear." Said Catelyn, scooping eggs onto everyone's plate, "Could you please put on some pants?" Catelyn did her best to sound polite, but Bran could hear how strained her voice was. While she was generally a very welcoming person, Catelyn Stark had a rather strict view of proper behavior, and walking around someone else's home half-naked when you were a guest definitely did not meet her standards.

At the Stark matriarch's words, Dany seemed to notice how she had come down to the kitchen. Though she didn't blush, or even seem all that embarrassed. Instead she simply smiled a brilliant white smile, her purple eyes almost twinkling in amusement as she replied in her equally sexy Braavosi accent. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Catelyn. I wasn't thinking. I'll be right back." She then stood up, and walked out of the kitchen, Bran's eyes following her the whole way, until Arya kicked him under the table. From around the corner, Bran heard Daenerys say "Good morning, Sansa." As she made her way up the steps. A moment later Sansa appeared, wearing grey White Harbor U sweatpants and a pink shirt. She took her seat across from Arya with a huff.

"How is she so beautiful?" Sansa complained, turning to Jon, who was quietly apologizing to Catelyn for his aunt's behavior. "Don't the Dothrak only eat horse meat or something? She hasn't even showered yet and she looks like she's just come out of a magazine."

"Yeah, Penthouse maybe." Arya muttered, causing Bran, Rickon, and Robb all to start laughing.

"That's enough." They're mother said, her tone causing them all to stop laughing immediately. "Daenerys is our guest, it isn't right to laugh at her. Or to ogle her." She gave Bran a pointed look, "She's don't a great deal of humanitarian work the last two years. You should all be on your best behavior, not acting like the savages people say the Dothraki are." With that said, Catelyn finished serving her children breakfast, and sat down to join them just as Daenerys returned. Now wearing a much more appropriate pair of flannel pants and a hoodie.

After breakfast, everyone helped clean up and then had to bring their mother laundry, or presents they needed help wrapping. It was Christmas Eve, which meant Christmas Eve mass for their family. Bran was coming back from brining his mom a shirt that needed ironing, when he saw Arya brushing her hair in the bathroom, hair still wet from the shower. She'd put on a pair of yogapants and a too big t-shirt that she'd probably stolen from Robb or Jon. Checking to make sure no one else was in the hallway, Bran ducked into the bathroom and closed the door. "Get out, Bran." Arya muttered, looking at him in the mirror. He came up behind her, putting his hands on her hips and pressing his quickly growing cock into her ass. Bran smiled at the way her breath hitched as she felt his cock against her. "Seriously, get out. Someone's gonna walk in." She bit out through clenched teeth.

"Come on, Arya." Bran whined, "We haven't fucked in days. I'm so horny for you!" He began slowly grind against her huge ass, while moving to suck on the skin of her neck.

"I said no!" Arya pushed him off of her, turning around to look at him with irritation. "The house is full, Bran. There's no way we wouldn't get caught." She then gave him a dirty look, "And you aren't horny for me. You're horny for Daenerys."

"Are you jealous?" Bran couldn't believe what he was hearing, Arya had never cared much what other girls looked like. She'd always gone her own way, more than confident in her own beauty, even if she'd often been compared unfavorably to Sansa. But then again, if Sansa was feeling jealous of Dany...

"No." Arya denied, a little too quickly and vehemently by Bran's reckoning. "I'm just not gonna be your outlet after you ogle her tits and ass at the breakfast table." She turned away from him, checking herself in the mirror. Bran closed the distance between them once again, this time slipping a hand down the front of her pants. Arya gasped as the tips of his finger brushed against her clit. "Fuck, you're hands are cold." She moaned, her breath getting shakier with each passing moment. She moved a hand to grab his wrist, but didn't stop him as he slowly moved his hand downward, tracing her lips.

Bran pressed himself against Arya's ass again, resuming his grinding. He moved his lips to her ear, whispering to her as he lazily moved a finger in and out of her wet folds. "Come on, Arya. We can be quick, I need you!" He moved his lips to her neck, nipping gently at the skin as he pushed her against the bathroom counter. Even as he humped Arya's ass, and fingered her cunt, it was Daenerys he pictured in his head. Her walking up to him in the kitchen, shimmying out of that tiny thong, and dropping down on top of him. Riding Bran like a Dothraki courser. "Fuck." He groaned.

It didn't last much longer, however, as Arya finally found the strength to pull his hand out of her pants, and push him off of her. "Bran, I swear to God, if you don't knock it off I will never touch you again." Her eyes were like steel as she threatened him, Bran knew that she wasn't going to be moved. With an annoyed groan, he left his sister to her preparations, ignoring his aching blue balls.

* * *

The rest of the day went by without incident. Bran wrapped the gifts he had bought everyone, made sure his nice church clothes were clean and ironed, and generally just chilled out with his siblings. Both Jon and Robb didn't live in the house anymore, instead sharing an apartment with Theon on the other side of King's Landing, so it was nice to hang out with them for the first time since Thanksgiving.

Christmas Eve Mass was as boring as always, but once it was over it meant heading to bed and getting ready for tomorrow. A day full of presents, fun, and family. Both the Starks and the Tullys would be coming over tomorrow for the annual Christmas party. And while Bran could take or leave his Aunt Lysa and Cousin Robert, he couldn't wait to see his uncles and his Aunt Lyanna.

Bran had gotten changed into his pyjamas (a pair of grey and white flannel pants and no shirt) and laid down to sleep, but as the night passed, he tossed and turned. He'd always had trouble falling asleep on Christmas Eve. As a kid, he stayed up in hopes of catching Santa Claus, but now he was just too excited about the day ahead. He was tempted to stalk down the hall to Arya's room and see if she was still awake. But her room was right next door to Sansa's, who was a notoriously light sleeper. If Arya wasn't gonna risk fucking in the bathroom, with no one else even on the floor, she wasn't gonna risk it with Sansa the next room over.He laid back, closed his eyes, and tried to think of something calming.

It was all for naught, however, and soon Bran had left his room, thinking about sneaking down to the living room and playing some video games. Only as he got to the steps he heard a noise, it wasn't coming from downstairs though. Instead, it came from the third floor attic. Where Dany was sleeping. Initially Jon had insisted that she take his room in the basement, and he could sleep in the spare bed upstairs, which didn't even have a bed frame. But Daenerys had insisted that she would not be kicking anyone out of their beds, after two years sleeping in tents and on sleeping bags, she could deal with a slightly dusty mattress.

Bran tiptoed up the steps, straining to hear the noise. It became clearer as he got closer to the door, it sounded like moaning. Cracking the door open, he peeped inside.

Through the door, Bran couldn't see much. The attic was fairly big, and basically it's own floor. The Starks mostly used it for storage, but Arya had briefly slept up there when she was 15 during a rebellious phase. Arya had come down after about a month, but the mattress stayed. It was straight ahead from the door, and lying on top of it, completely naked, was Daenerys. Her profile was too him, and he couldn't see past her waist. She was supporting herself with one hand, while the other frantically pumping between her legs. She was moaning loudly, her head tossed back, it was amazing that it wasn't more noticeable downstairs.

Bran watched with rapt attention as his cock grew hard in his pants. He reached down without a second thought, jerking himself slowly in his pants. History says that ancient Valyrians were the most beautiful people to every walk the Earth, and looking at Daenerys' nude form, Bran could believe it. She wasn't as tall as Myrcella, nor as curvy as Arya, but everything about her seemed perfect anyway. Like she was a goddess made flesh. The effect was only enhanced by the way the moonlight spilled through the window, highlighting her pale skin.

Her breasts couldn't be bigger than handful, but they were perky, with tiny dark nipples. They jiggled as she pleasured herself, both peaks hard, making Bran's mouth water with the desire to take them in his mouth. High pitched "Ohs" and "Ahs" began to fill the attic, Dany's hand started to move faster, her other hand grabbing one of her breasts roughly, squeezing it as she brought herself closer. Bran moved closer to the door, pushing it further open to get a better look. His hand pumped faster and faster as Daenerys' breath picked up, and her moans got louder. She fell back onto the mattress, twisting and bucking in pleasure. Her head turned towards the door, eyes widening for a moment, before squeezing shut as she cried out in lust. Her back arching and her whole body seeming to shutter as her orgasm ripped through her.

Bran froze, worried that she might have seen him. He took his hands out of his pants, watched her for another moment. She fell back onto the old mattress, staring up at the ceiling, breath heavy. Bran had been just about to creep down stairs, when she spoke up. "Enjoy the show, Bran?" She turned towards the door with a smile, reaching out an arm and crooking a finger towards her, beckoning him in. Bran gulped down his fear and entered the room, not making any effort to hide his arousal. She'd already caught him watching, what would be the point?

Once he was standing in the room, Dany propped her head up on one arm and looked at him with a lazy smile. "Did I do that to you?" She asked, eyes flitting down to his bulge and back to his face. He nodded.

"Daenerys, I'm so sorry." He began, "I heard you from down stairs and..." Bran stopped himself when Dany stood up on the mattress and stretched. Her whole body was on display to him, his eyes traveling up and down of their own control. Her stomach was flat, the juncture between her thighs completely hairless, and her thighs toned from years of horseback riding. She giggled at Bran's ogling, seeming not to mind at all. She walked past him towards the door, "Where are you going?" Bran asked, barely able to take his eyes of her ass, and the hypnotic way is bounced with each step.

"Shhh," Dany soothed, closing the door to the attic quietly. "You're not in trouble, Bran. In fact, I'm glad you happened along." She started making her way back towards him, moving slowly and deliberately. Her soft words, couples with that silky Braavossi accent were drawing him in, arousing him almost as much as her naked body. "I am in desperate need of a man, you see. And based on your spying, you're in desperate need of someone who can show you what to do to a woman."

"I'm not a virgin!" Bran broke in, feeling strangely defensive.

Daenerys only smiled at him, "No? Well, that doesn't mean you know everything you ought to. I was twenty-one when I went off to help the Dothraki, and I learned so much about sex that I'd never known before." She was standing in front of him now, looking up at him with those stunning purple eyes, "How old are you, Bran?" She asked, reaching for his cock. He let out a short moan when she made contact, almost blanking on the answer when she began to lazily stroke him.

"Si-sixteen."

"Hmmm," Dany hummed, "You poor thing. Dothraki boys start learning how to please women as soon as they're old enough to grow hard. By your age most of them have already learned all they need to know. But then again, Jon always told me you were a smart boy. I'm sure you're a quick learner." She reached into his trousers then, her warm hands pulling him free. She stood on her tiptoes and moved her lips to his ear, "Do you want to learn from me, Bran?" Bran felt like he was going to cum then and there. All he could do was nod in answer, his breath caught in his throat. "Good boy." She swiped a bead of pre-cum from his head and sucked it off her thumb.

Daenerys turned herself around, and got down on all fours on the mattress. Bran knelt behind her, putting his hands on her hips. "Ah ah ah." Daenerys said, turning her head to look at him. "Not yet, Bran. First, you need to take control." Bran only stared at her, an eyebrow raised. Dany let out a sigh and shook her head, a small smile gracing her beautiful face. "The Dothraki teach their sons that if they want a woman, then they need to dominate her fully. Remove any resistance from her."

Bran didn't exactly feel comfortable with where this was going, "That sounds kind of..... problematic." Bran said after a moment. Dany only continued to smile at him.

"Well, the Dothraki's views on consent can be a bit barbaric, compared to those in Westeros. But if you know that a woman is interested, then there's no harm in trying it out. The worst she can tell you is no." Daenerys said it all so casually, like it made perfect sense. Bran believed it too, like her words were brainwashing him. "Now, Bran, I want you to spank me."

"What?" Bran's eyes opened wide in surprise.

"You heard me, spank my ass. You wanted to learn how to take control right?" Bran nodded slowly, still feeling hesitant to comply. "Then be a good boy, and slap my ass." Bran complied, lifting a hand from Daenerys' hip, and lightly smacking her heart shaped ass. When he made contact, Daenerys laughed. "Oh come on, you can do better than that. Make me feel it, Bran." Bran lifted his hand again, this timing bring it down on her ass with some force. A _smack_ rang through the attic when Bran's hand made contact, and Dany let out a breathy moan. "Hmm, that's much better." She complimented, her voice taking on a husky quality, "Again. Harder." Bran complied, his cock twitching delightfully at the sound his hand made on Dany's ass. "Harder!" She moaned, and so it continued that way. Bran's cock getting harder, his head filling with fog, and Daenery's pale ass turned a deep red. By the time he had finished, she was a whining mess, burying her face in her pillow, growling with pleasure as each _smack_ rang through the attic. 

When she finally lifted her head up, Daenerys was breathing heavily, and her thighs were slick with her desire. "That was excellent, Bran." She said between breaths. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Bran's cock, sticking straight up, aching with desire. "You must be dying after all of that. Do you want to fuck me, Bran?"

"God yes!" Bran moaned, the whole time he'd been spanking Dany he'd felt like _he_ was being tortured. Despite this supposedly being about teaching Bran to dominate his partner, Dany was totally in control of the whole thing. Bran couldn't bring himself to so much as stick a finger in her without permission. He wanted to fuck her more than he'd wanted anything before, to hear more of her moans in that sexy accent, to feel her pussy walls clenching around him as she cried out his name.

Dany laughed at his obvious eagerness, "Well then, go right ahead." She said, shaking her ass at him as an invitation. Bran didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed her hips and slowly pushed himself inside of her. They moaned in unison, their voices mixing together as they adjusted to one another. Bran's grip on her hips tightened, and once he was fully sheathed in Daenerys's amazing cunt, he needed to stop. He felt like he could blow his load just from being inside her, and he wanted this to last. "You alright back there, Bran?" Dany teased, flexing the walls of her cunt around him, making him cry out.

"Stop!" He cried, squeezing her hips harder, holding on for dear life. He tried to think of anything that could make him last longer, Old Nan, Sister Mordane at the church, Mr. Pycelle at school. But it didn't matter, Daenerys continued to clench around his cock, bringing his thoughts back to the otherworldly beauty beneath him. "Dany, I'm serious!" He begged.

"If you're serious, then show me. Make me stop." She turned to look at him over her shoulder, the defiance in her eyes bringing out something in Bran. Without thinking, he reached forward and grabbed a fistful of her wavy silvery white hair.

"I said to knock it off." He growled, giving her hair a yank. Daenerys cried out, sounding both pained and aroused by Bran's rough actions. Her cunt squeezed around Bran's cock, and he couldn't stop himself from thrusting forward in response. "You like that, you little slut?" _Where the hell did that come from?_ Bran started to thrust into Dany at a quick pace. His hips clapping against her apple red ass, yanking on her long hair. "Yeah, this is what you want isn't it? A teenage boy to come in here and fuck you silly?"

"YES!" Daenerys moaned out, her back arching. "You're cock feels so good in me, Bran." Bran smiled at the words, increasing the ferocity of his fucking. He yanked on her hair again, gripping it like the reins of a horse, riding her with everything he had.

"Is this what you did during your time with the Dothraki? Let all the boys in the village ride you like their horses?" Bran could hardly hear the words he was saying. Whatever she'd brought out in him, it had taken control of him, mind and body. "Let them treat you like the little whore you are?" His lust was like a flame, threatening to consume him fully, bringing him to the edge of it all. If he were in control of himself, he'd never call her a whore or a slut. Never give voice to the thoughts running through his head.

Dany didn't seem to care, she was loving each and every second of the rough treatment. "BRAAAAAAAAAN!" She roared, body quivering as her orgasm ripped it's way through her. Bran felt her amazing cunt tighten around his cock like a vice. He continued to pound into her relentlessly from behind, not giving her a seconds rest as she recovered from her orgasm. "Don't stop, Bran. Please, make your slut come again." Her voice was raw now, quieter, and submissive. Bran pulled out of her, and pushed her onto his back. He wanted to watch her face contort with pleasure as he fucked her like a piece of meat.

Unfortunately, the fun didn't last too much longer. Bran could only take so much before he could feel himself getting close. The sight of Dany arching into him as he fucked her into the mattress, the way her perky little tits bounced against his chest, and the sound of her panting his name was all too much for him. "Bran!" Daenerys panted, seeing how close he was, "Cum on my face! Please cum on my face!" She was whining, begging for it. Bran couldn't imagine a more arousing thought, he almost came just from the words. But using the last of his self-control he pulled out of her. Before he could do anything else, she grabbed his cock, slick with her own juices, and jerked him off. Daenerys' brilliant purple eyes had gone dull and foggy with desire, as if she was a creature going off of pure instinct. "Cum on my face, cum on my face, cum on my face. Pleaaaaassse, cum on my face!" The words had become a chant, the only words she seemed to know anymore. And all too soon, Bran obliged.

By the time Bran had finished, Daenerys was glazed in his seed. It dripped down onto her perky tits, stained the mattress, and covered her tongue as she licked it off her lips and fingers.

Both of them were exhausted, Daenerys hadn't been fucked like that since she'd come home from Essos, and she'd missed it so much. Bran had never done anything close to that, and his mind and body both felt like putty in the aftermath. Bran was barely able to make it back to his own bed before he passed out. When Christmas morning rolled around, Daenerys acted like nothing had happened, though Bran did notice her wincing a little bit when she sat down.

When Daenerys had gone the following morning, Bran found a small box under his pillow on his bed. Inside was a note thanking Bran, and a souvenir. The lavender thong she'd worn to breakfast on Christmas Eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't really outline my chapters or anything like that. I go in with a general idea of what I want to happen, and then I just see where it goes as I write. This chapter is fairly different from the original concept. I intended to include Dany talking about learning directly from Drogo, how much she loved being his submissive slut. As well as having Bran choke her while he fucked her in missionary. The former didn't make the cut because I just wanted to get to the smut. The latter just didn't feel right once I got there. Either way, I like the idea of Dany being into really rough sex, and this chapter is an important one in Bran's journey to becoming a full on slut. Who knows, maybe one of the other women he ends up with will be into choking. Thoughts?
> 
> I'm not sure where to go for next chapter. I'm debating between another Arya chapter, them finally getting some time alone between Christmas and New Years, or maybe even sneaking off during a New Years eve party, or Margaery "Sizequeen" Tyrell somehow finding out about Bran's cock and deciding to see for herself if the rumors are true. Let me know if any of these ideas spark interest. Or suggest your own ideas, I can't promise I'll do them, but I'm happy to hear what others are looking for.


	4. Arya And Bran's Naughty New Year's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None of the Starks really want to be at the Tyrell's New Year's Eve party (well, except maybe Sansa) but Bran and Arya are able to make the best of a bad situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna get this out of the way before the chapter even starts. I'm not now, nor have I ever been, a teenager girl. I do not know what they say when they're trying to put each other down. If the examples given in this chapter are cliche or otherwise just awful, I apologize.
> 
> But there's more of Bran and Arya having sex, and this time we get a peek into Arya's feelings about the whole relationship. Enjoy!

The Tyrell New Year's Eve party was a tradition that Arya hated. Her parents didn't even like Mace Tyrell, or his snobby wife. But in middle school, Sansa became best friends with Margaery Tyrell (because of course the two most beautiful girls in the school _had_ to be best friends) and since then the whole Stark family was invited to this dumb party every year. Every snotty, prissy, elitist person in King's Landing was going to be there, and the worst of all were Margaery's cousins, Megga and Elinor. Megga was fat and obnoxious, and Elinor was was a thin like a stick, but both thought that they were just as beautiful and clever and funny as their older cousin. And each year, without fail, they found some reason to make fun of Arya. _Oh Ayra did you do your own hair tonight? Or did a bird think it was their nest?_ or _Arya I love your dress, do they make it for girls too?_ or _Arya, your arms are so strong, are you hoping to make the men's team next year?_ Arya had wanted to show Megga just how strong she was after that particular comment.

It fucking sucked, to say the least. Even if Margaery's cousin's weren't the worlds biggest cunts, Arya would still hate going to the party. She didn't actually have any friends there, that was how she always ended up listening to Megga and Elinor's bullshit. Arya always ended up hanging out with Sansa and Margaery, and Margaery's cousins followed her around like baby ducks. Last year she'd tried hanging out with Bran, Tommen, Myrcella, and Shireen. But soon enough Cersei Lannister-Baratheon came along to show off her kids, and then Shireen's mom came to make sure her daughter didn't break a limb from breathing too hard.

Arya sighed as she checked herself in the mirror one more time before leaving the bathroom. Her hair was done up in a tight braid at the back of her head, she'd applied some light make-up (Bran had been surprised to learn she owned any) and she'd put on a fairly tight black dress. Not slutty tight, but it did show off her butt a little bit. She also was glad that this dress didn't accentuate her chest too much.

She didn't hate having big boobs, she'd actually kind of loved it when she found out she was bigger than Sansa. But she saw the looks Sansa got sometimes, or the way every guy drooled over Ms. Martell, the Social Studies teacher at King's Landing Prep. Arya didn't want to have to deal with a bunch of horny guys and their gross comments. Plus, they weren't exactly an asset on the lacrosse field. So she took efforts to make them seem smaller. Not non-existent, but no one would guess she was bigger than a B-cup, let alone a DD. If she was totally honest, she kind of got a kick out of showing guys how big her tits actually were. When Gendry saw them for the first time, Arya thought his eyes were gonna bulge out of his head. And there were times when Arya thought Bran was trying to suffocate himself with them.

Arya tried to ignore the too familiar tingle between her legs at the thought of her little brother playing with her tits. They had to have fucked at least a dozen times by now, and while Arya couldn't deny that each time was amazing, she also knew it was wrong. Bran had lost his virginity to his older sister, how fucked up was that? They couldn't be alone with each other for more than a few minutes without one of them trying to fondle the other. Frankly, Bran was becoming kind of a horny monster. She thought back to Christmas Eve when he'd tried to fuck her right there in the bathroom, with their whole family in the house. Arya had been close to letting him too, but she'd been able to keep her head, thank God. Between Christmas and tonight, they'd hooked up a couple more times, once in his room, and another time on the couch in the living room. Just thinking about it was making her wet.

_Snap out of it!_

Taking a deep breath, Arya forced away those memories. New Year's Resolution, she and Bran were done fucking, end of story.

"Arya?" Sansa's voice came through the bathroom door, "Are you done in there? We've gotta go in five." Arya answered that she was, opening the door and stepping into the hallway. In true Sansa fashion, her older sister was stunning. She was wearing a dark blue dress that perfectly complimented her eyes, and fit all of her curves perfectly. Sansa had been a cheerleader in high school, and she still had the amazing physique in her Freshman year of college. Her long, toned legs were shown off by a slit running up the side of the dress. Her hair flowed loosely down her back, brushed so that it shined in all its copper glory.

Part of Arya wanted to roll her eyes and get mad. Sansa _always_ looked perfect, it was so unfair. Arya had constantly been compared to Sansa growing up, how polite she was, how she got along with all her teachers, and most of all how beautiful she was. Arya had hated it, and for a long time, she and Sansa hadn't gotten along. They fought constantly, over anything and everything. But when Sansa had left to college in the fall, Arya had missed her. They started texting more, skyping every couple of weeks, and they'd grown closer. But there was still part of Arya that was jealous of how effortlessly pretty her sister was.

"You look amazing, Arya!" Sansa said, eyes glittering with excitement. Arya gave a small smile. She'd hadn't really been insecure about her appearance in years, she knew she was hot. Sports and good genes saw to that, but hearing it from Sansa still made her happy.

"Thanks, Sans. You look awesome too." Smiling, they made their way downstairs to where the rest of the family was waiting. Robb and Jon were lucky enough to have their own party to go to, so they weren't present. Ned and Catelyn Stark were both dressed smartly, though not as extravagantly as Sansa. Bran and Rickon were both wearing sports coats, dress shirts, slacks and ties. Neither of them looked very happy, though when Bran saw Arya he gave her a smirk that made Arya's stomach flutter. Before Arya could dwell on that, their father spoke up. "Alright children, let's get going."

* * *

She hadn't even been at the party an hour and Arya already had a headache. The Tyrell manor was packed full with every noteworthy family in King's Landing. The Baratheons, the Martells, Starks, Arryns, Tarths, even Tywin Lannister was here, though Arya was pretty sure he was the only person enjoying themselves less than her at this party. When they'd first arrived, Arya had been made to talk to all of the different adults. "Hello Mrs. Tyrell, thank you so much for inviting us. Yes, Mr. Baratheon, I am considering Storm's End University for college. No, Uncle Robert, I don't have a boyfriend." _And I'm not eighteen for another four months you creep..._ Eventually Arya and Sansa had been able to sneak away, and soon enough they'd found themselves sitting with Margaery and her little copy cat cousins in the second floor den.

Margaery was wearing a strapless dress that had just enough cleavage to show off her perky little breasts without being trashy, all done in gold and green with a floral pattern. Her hair was in immaculate ringlets, and her make up was perfect, because of course it was. If there was one person that Arya was more jealous off than Sansa, it was Margaery Tyrell (and maybe Daenerys Targaryen, Valyrian genes were fucking insane). What made things worse is that Margaery had never been anything but kind to Arya. Jeyne Poole had made mean spirited jokes at Arya for most of her childhood, and Margaery's cousins were little shits, but Margaery herself had always been perfectly friendly to her. She always asked Arya how lacrosse was going, always invited her along anytime she and Sansa went out, and every year she always told Arya how beautiful her dress was. And she did all of this even when Arya had been at her bitchiest.

But of course, this was the one situation where Megga and Elinor couldn't follow their beloved cousins' example. When Sansa and Arya had come into the den, Megga and Elinor had taken one look at her, and then started whispering and giggling to each other. Megga was wearing a loose black dress that made Arya wonder if black was really as slimming as people always said it was. Elinor, has a dress with such deep cleavage that it would be indecent, if she weren't flat as a board.

"I was able to sneak this away from my parents," Margaery pulled out a bottle of white wine and four champagne flutes. "I couldn't get any real champagne, but this is better than nothing." She poured everyone a glass and they began to talk and sip their wine. Margaery asked Sansa how her journalism program at White Harbor was going, and Megga and Elion wanted to know everything Margaery had gotten up to in Oldtown. Arya was content to drink her wine and listen, so long as they weren't talking about her, the mini-Margaerys couldn't make any of their shitty jokes.

Of course, it couldn't last forever. As she was pouring herself a second glass, Elinor gave her a simpering smirk and said "Careful Arya, you don't want to spill on that 'lovely' dress of yours." Arya opened her mouth to reply, before feeling Sansa's hand on her arm.

"Your dress really is beautiful," Margaery chimed in, "I'd love to know where you got it." Arya took the olive branch and told her about a little shop in the mall where her mom had taken her. "Well, I'll have to check it out. Maybe you can show it to Sansa and I before we head back to school."

"That sounds like fun." Arya said, and to her own surprise, she meant it. She took another sip of her wine, and gave Elinor her best shit-eating grin. _Even your idol is sick of your shit, you bitch._

But Arya should have known better than to think that would be the end of things. Instead, Megga gave her the dirtiest look Arya had ever seen and said "You really should slow down, Arya. Beer goggles make other people better looking, not yourself."

"Not that any amount of beer could make someone want to fuck you." Elinor added.

Arya didn't think, she didn't hear Margaery sternly call out her cousin, or see Sansa stand up to defend her. Instead, she took what was left of her wine glass and threw it in Elinor Tyrell's stupid face. The screech that she got in reaction was almost payback enough, but Arya was still seeing red. _No one would want to fuck me huh?_ Arya marched out of the den and made her way down to the basement, where she found Bran and his friends hanging out.

"Bran, Mom wants to talk to you, come on." Her tone brokered no argument. Bran stood up immediately and followed her up the steps. He gave his sister a confused look when they reached the ground floor.

"What does Mom want?" Arya rolled her eyes, she wasn't in the mood for any bullshit.

"Nothing, stupid. Now come on." She grabbed Bran's wrist and dragged him off.

* * *

They found the room Elinor was staying in pretty easily, she'd been using the same ugly pink suitcase since she was 12. As soon as they were inside, Arya pressed her brother against the door and forced her mouth over top of his. Any confusion or protest Bran might have had left him quickly enough, and soon she could feel him pawing at her ass over her dress. She felt his cock getting hard against her stomach and she smiled. Fuck her New Year's Resolution, fuck how wrong it might be, but most of all, fuck Elinor Tyrell. She didn't think Arya could find someone to fuck? Let's see how she liked it when Arya fucked someone in her bedroom.

"Come on, Bran." She growled, grabbing at his belt and pulling it through the loops. "Fuck me against this door. Fuck me as hard as you can." The way Bran groaned, Arya thought he was gonna jizz in his pants just from hearing her say that. She unzipped his khakis and fished out his nice big cock, giving it a couple of nice quick jerks. Bran threw his head back against the door in response, his eyes closed and breathing heavily. She kept jerking him off, while his hands pulled up the hem of her dress until it was bunched up at her waist. Bran barely even looked at her panties (a simple black thong, but still pretty sexy she liked to think), instead he just pulled them down to her knees. As soon as they hit the floor, Arya was in Bran's arms, his hands on her perfectly sculpted ass. He turned so she was against the door, and her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Fuuuck, Arya!" Bran moaned, feeling Arya settle onto his stiff cock. She grit her teeth and moaned into Bran's shoulder, he always felt so good inside of her. Better than Gendry, much better than Lommy, it was insane. She feels full and stretched in the best way possible. The feeling was only amplified as her little brother pounded in and out of her dripping wet cunt, hitting her in just the right spot, making her body feel like it's being struck by lightning. The sound of the door banging behind her only turned her on more. Let someone hear them, let someone go get Elinor and tell her that some drunk couple had gone off and started fucking in her room. Just the thought of her face made Arya cry out in pleasure.

Then she felt Bran's fingers against her clit and her mind went blank, "Oh....OH!" Her fingers dug into his back, bucking back against Bran as much as she could. All thoughts of Elinor or Megga or anyone else were forced out of her mind as her little brother teased her clit and fucked her with his giant cock. "Harder, harder... oh God fuck me harder!" Arya bit down on her tongue, muffling the cry of pleasure she let out at her release. She felt herself clench around Bran's cock, heard him grunt into her ear, and felt her whole body wracked with pleasure.

She fell limp against Bran, eyes closed as she came down from her orgasm. She felt him lift her off the door and begin to move her. _Holy shit, when did he get so strong?_ Arya opened her eyes just in time for Bran to drop her on Elinor's bed. He climbed on top of her immediately, "What are you...Ah!" She didn't have time to answer before he was inside her again, her eyes rolling back in pleasure. It was overwhelming, having him fuck her so roughly mere moments after an orgasm.

Bran yanked down the front of her dress, along with the strapless bra she'd been wearing underneath. Arya felt him latch onto one of her nipples, adding even more sensation to her pleasure addled mind. She grabbed the back of his head, holding him against her tit as he sucked and scraped his teeth against her. She didn't know how much longer she could take it, she was already so close to cumming again. She was a moaning, begging, crying mess.

Bran wasn't any better than her, he sounded like a wild animal, grunting and growling and huffing as he fucked her with everything he had. His face buried in her tits, his cock pumping in and out of her with an obscene noise, and his balls slapping against her lips. It was all too much, she keened underneath him, unable to keep herself quiet. She felt Bran's hand clamp down on her mouth, and his teeth clamp down on her collar bone as they came simultaneously.

Arya clenched around her little brother's cock, feeling each spurt of his seed flow into her wanting cunt. By the time it was over, they were both sweaty and out of breath. They laid there in Elinor's soiled bed for a while, eventually laughing at the absurdity of what had just happened.

* * *

As they were smoothing out their clothing and making themselves look presentable again, there was a knock on the door. Arya gestured for Bran to stay back, out of sight. She cracked the door open, and saw Margaery on the other side of the door. The older girl blushed before speaking, "Umm hey, I told Elinor and Megga that what they said was totally unacceptable. They're going to apologize, that is uh.. whenever you're finished with your.... friend." Arya chuckled, she couldn't ever remember seeing Margaery Tyrell flustered before. 

"Thanks, Marge. I'll be out in a minute, yeah?" Without waiting for a reply, Arya closed the door. Turning to Bran she said, "Stay here for a couple minutes after I leave. And do your best to avoid Margaery for the rest of the night." Bran nodded in agreement. There was still a hunger in the way he looked at her that made Arya equal parts nervous and aroused. They really needed to talk about their relationship.

But for the moment, Arya simply allowed herself to enjoy the night. Adjusting her dress one last time, she left Elinor's room, smiling to herself at the thought of Elinor going to bed later tonight and finding that her bed was messed up, and her room reeked of sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took a while. I'm not totally satisfied with this chapter, but I needed to get it out of the way before I could move onto any other chapters. Hopefully you were able to get some enjoyment out of this.
> 
> I really don't know what I want to do for the next chapter. Feel free to call out some ideas. Who do you want Bran to fuck next, and how do you want it to come about?


	5. Sansa's Slutty Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran is bummed out about the end of his winter break, but when he finds Sansa doing something unexpected he thinks his mood just might improve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the long awaited Sansa chapter. By far the most requested since I started this fic, hopefully it's able to meet everyone's expectations. Fair warning, Bran gets pretty intense in this chapter. I don't have a rape kink, and I don't really think it gets close to that, but I can understand some people being a bit turned off. So, your mileage may very I suppose.
> 
> Anyway, read on and enjoy the smut!

Bran woke up to his alarm buzzing loudly in his ear, with a groan he picked up his phone and turned it off. Today was Sunday, the last day of his winter break. Tomorrow he'd be up bright an early to put on his uniform and go back to "wonderful" King's Landing Preparatory School. Back to trying not to fall asleep in Mr. Pycelle's history class, getting yelled at by Coach Thorne during gym, and goofing off with Shireen, Lyanna, and Aegon during their free period. It wasn't that Bran hated school, he was pretty smart, did well in most of his classes (though he couldn't imagine any situation in which he'd need geometry in real life), but it was still a bummer to have to go back after a two and a half week break.

Under normal circumstances, Bran wouldn't have set an alarm. He would have slept as late as his mom would let him get away with. It was his last day of break, he could sleep in if he wanted to. But today Bran was up promptly at 6:30 AM. His room was still dark, the sun hadn't even risen yet, but he needed to be up this early. Because last night, Margaery had slept over.

Bran had had a crush on Margaery since he was about ten years old, and he'd jerked off to her more than any other girl he knew(not that he kept count or anything). She wasn't as curvy as Arya, or even Myrcella, but her body seemed perfect. Like Sansa, she'd been a cheerleader in high school, and Bran had seen her in a bikini enough times to know that all that cheering had given her a body any man would want to fuck. Until recently, Bran had been content to simply use her Instagram for jerking off, but today that changed.

Margaery was an early riser, and Bran knew from past sleep overs that she took a shower as soon as she woke up. Today, Bran was going to sneak into the bathroom, and peek on her in the shower. It was risky, and normally he never would have even considered such a thing. The rational part of his mind was still trying to tell him how wrong it was, but he ignored it. He'd fucked Arya, his older sister, jerked off into her panties, seduced Myrcella into cheating on her boyfriend, and treated Daenerys like his own personal slut. Compared to all the things he'd gotten up to over his break, snapping a few pics of Margaery in the shower really wasn't that bad. So he quietly laid in bed, forcing himself to stay awake, until he finally heard the sound of the shower running from down the hall.

Quietly, Bran stepped into the hall, making sure that the coast was clear. Across the hall, Rickon's door was closed. Robb and Jon had gone back to their apartment, and even if they hadn't, Jon's room was in the basement, and Robb slept like the dead. Bran snuck his way down the hall, to the middle where the bathroom was. He listened at the door for a moment, hearing the water running. Then, ever so slowly, he reached for the door knob and turned it. Bran was incredibly nervous, if Margaery or anyone else caught him, he was dead. He'd be off to military school before he could blink. But he was also super turned on. His cock was hard in his black sweat pants, aching stiffly just from the thought of seeing Margaery naked. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door just a crack, letting himself see into the bathroom.

It wasn't Margaery that Bran saw in the shower. In fact, no one was in the shower yet. Instead, standing at the bathroom counter was Sansa, in all her naked glory. Bran's breath caught in his throat at the sight. He'd always known Sansa was pretty, but since he'd started fucking Arya, he'd become more aware of just how hot his eldest sister once. Her breasts were smaller than Arya's, but not by much, and on her taller figure they looked amazing. Arya's stomach was more defined, but Sansa's was still flat. Her ass wasn't as firm, but the way it jiggled as she bounced on her toes was hypnotic. And her coppery red hair fell down her back, almost reaching her ass. It looked so soft and shiny, Bran couldn't help but imagine gripping it in his hand while bending Sansa over the counter and fucking her roughly. 

But Sansa being the one in the bathroom wasn't even close to being the most surprising thing Bran was witness to. Much more shocking, was what Sansa was _doing_ in the bathroom. She had her phone in her hand, arm stretched out, and her body was posed, her back arched and her breasts thrust out. "Hey Jon," She spoke, making her voice low and husky. Bran's eyes widened as he realized she was filming herself. "It's been soooooo long since we've hung out." Sansa's hand moved down her chest, playing with her tits as she spoke. "I've been feeling so needy lately, thinking about your cock pounding me, deep in my pussy." Her hand glided down her body, over the smooth skin of her stomach, down between her thighs. Bran was captivated, without even thinking he pulled his phone out and began recording. Sansa moaned, her eyes fluttering shut as she dipped her fingers into her cunt. "I just want to feel you inside me," She gasped, "I want to ride your big, thick cock until you fill me with your cum." Sansa's hand began to move more quickly between her legs, she let out another moan. Bran felt like he was losing his mind, watching prim, perfect Sansa record a slutty video for some guy. Teasing her pussy and moaning like a whore. She pulled her fingers out from between her legs and brought them to her mouth, sucking the juices off. She let them out with an audible _POP_ , and Bran couldn't help himself anymore. He moved his phone to his left hand, keeping Sansa in frame, while he stroked his cock in his pants with his right.

"I wish that had been your cum," Sansa was saying, "I wish I could wrap my lips around you right now. I love hearing you moan, feeling your hands in my hair while I suck your cock." She ran a hand through her long, beautiful red hair as she said that. Bran could feel himself getting closer, he needed to cum so badly! He imagined Sansa doing all the things she was saying to him instead of whoever the video was for. Her big perky tits bouncing up and down while she rode his cock, those pink lips wrapped around his shaft, her tongue circling his head. "I've gotta go, baby, don't want to waste all the hot water. Just know that I'll be thinking of you in there." Sansa pulled the phone closer, moving it down her body slowly, before bringing it back up to her face and blowing a kiss into the camera.

Bran ducked back around the door as Sansa put the phone down. He stood in the hallway, his back against the wall and his hand in his pants. He looked both ways, still no one was awake, the hallway was still dark. He heard the door to the shower close. Taking a deep breath he looked back through the crack he'd made, and saw Sansa standing under the water. The shower had been running long enough to fog up the walls and door, but Bran could still make out the shape of Sansa's body through the glass. Slipping inside, he pulled his phone back up and started filming and stroking once more.

Bran watched with rapt attention as Sansa went through the process of washing her hair and body. She paid extra attention to her breasts, letting out breathy little moans as she teased each soapy nipple. She brought the washcloth between her legs, slowly rubbing it back and forth. Her breath coming in short pants as she bent over, placing a hand against the tile for support. After a while, Sansa dropped the cloth and started fingering herself vigorously. Bran was matching her pace, jerking his cock like he hadn't since he first saw Arya's tits. He was doing everything he could to hold back his moans and keep from making any noise. But he couldn't last forever, he could feel the pre-cum on his cock, lubricating each stroke. Thankfully, Sansa seemed to be as close as Bran. With a final gasp for air, Sansa's back arched in pleasure. She fell forward, dropping onto her knees and pressing her face into the shower tile, letting the water wash over her sudsy body. At the same time, Bran screwed his eyes shut and blew his load.

When it was over, Bran let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, and opened his eyes. Sansa was still against the wall, not giving any clue that she was aware of another person being in the bathroom. Not wanting to push his luck any further, Bran carefully slipped through the door and went back to his room, feeling his cum stained boxers against his skin as he went.

* * *

When Sansa returned to her room, feeling clean and wonderfully dirty at the same time, Margaery was laying in bed looking at her phone. The Tyrell looked up at Sansa and gave her a big smile, "So?"

Sansa could feel the flush creeping up her neck, "I did it." She said, still amazed that she'd actually filmed herself talking dirty to Jon Umber while standing naked in the bathroom. It had felt insane, she was so scared of someone walking in, of someone overhearing her. It was so unlike her, but by the time she'd hit send and gotten in the shower Sansa had been hornier than she could ever remember being. The orgasm she'd had in the shower afterward was the most intense thing she'd ever felt. She still felt giddy even now.

Margaery sat up on her knees and squealed with excitement, "Tell me everything!" Sansa sat on the opposite end of the bed and excitedly explained how she had done exactly what Margaery suggested. Jon Umber was an old friend of Robb and Jon's from before the Starks moved to King's Landing. When Sansa had gone off to White Harbor University in the fall, she'd run into him in the dining hall. He was huge! Not just tall, but barrel chested, and legs like tree trunks. Sansa was 5'9, and she felt absolutely tiny next to him. They'd had lunch together that day, but since he was a senior, they didn't have any classes together. They didn't meet up again until Sansa had gone to a party one night. Unbeknownst to her, it had been at his frat house, and before she knew it, they were dancing together.

That night had been the first time they slept together, and Sansa had intended for it to be the last. After Whoring Harry Hardyng, Sansa had decided she was done with football players. But as the semester went on, she couldn't help but think back on that night. Jon's cock as big as the rest of him! Bigger than she could have imagined a cock being, she'd honestly been worried that it wasn't gonna fit. But once it was inside, moving in and out of her, she never wanted it to end. She couldn't get it out of her head! She found herself spacing out in classes thinking about it, her pussy pulsing with need. She would go back to her dorm after classes and do everything she could to get herself off (her original roommate had switched schools at the last second so she had a dorm to herself for the semester), but no matter what she did, it didn't get her off the way Jon's monster cock had.

So Sansa did what she did whenever she had guy trouble, she called Margaery.

Margaery had been ecstatic when she heard, being a self-described size queen. She told Sansa that she needed to "fuck that boy until he was sterile" and if she didn't, Margaery would fly up from Oldtown and do it herself. Sansa had been hesitant at first, but she went for it. She found Jon after football practice one day and told him what she wanted. She didn't want a relationship, she wasn't his girlfriend, they were just going to have sex.

He'd said yes almost instantly.

The best part was how Sansa was the one in control of things. They met up when she wanted to, fucked in the position she wanted, and Jon never tried to pressure her into doing anything she didn't want. It was so empowering, after bending over backwards to make Harry happy for two years in high school, having Jon wrapped around her little finger made her feeling like a goddess. And of course feeling Jon's big, thick cock throbbing inside of her was amazing.

But now that she'd been on break for almost a month, Sansa was starting to feel antsy. She hadn't had sex since she got home, and after months of fucking a literal giant man on an almost daily basis, her hand just didn't do the trick. She thought about going out and finding a guy, it wasn't like she and Jon were dating or anything, but Sansa wasn't _that_ kind of girl. She'd confessed her problem to Margaery last night, which is when Margaery gave her the idea to send her "boytoy" a video.

"Wasn't I right?" She asked, once Sansa had finished telling her how things went, "When I did it for Edric I swear I didn't leave my room for a whole day I was so horny." Sansa blushed at her friend's admission, even with her recent discovery of awesome-relationship-free sex, Sansa was still no where near Margaery's devil may care attitude when it came to everything revolving around sex. But Sansa couldn't deny that Margaery was right, she could still feel that delightful tingle between her legs, just the thought of Jon opening her message and watching her video made her want to touch herself again. Playing the tease was so hot, poor Jon was gonna lose his mind once he saw her. "Speaking of," Margaery said, standing up off the bed. "All this talk has gotten me hot and bothered, I think I need a nice long shower, to cool myself off of course." Margaery gave Sansa a wink before sashaying out of the room.

* * *

"What do you mean we can't do it anymore?" Bran couldn't believe what he was hearing. He and Arya had the house to themselves for at least a couple of hours. Their Dad had gone into work to do some at his legal office, their mom was taken Rickon to a friends house before going to run some errands, and Sansa was out with Margaery. As soon as the house was empty, Bran had gone to find Arya, who was laying in her unmade bed reading.

But instead of taking off her clothes and pulling him down on top of her, Arya had sighed heavily and told him that they wouldn't be fucking. "We can't do this anymore, Bran." She said, looking him firmly in the eyes. "We're brother and sister for Godsakes, it's beyond wrong!" She was set on the edge of her bed, and Bran remembered Dany's advice on Christmas Eve. He took a step forward, "No!" Arya said, almost like she was commanding one of the dogs. "Jesus Bran, don't you see what's going on? As soon as the house was empty, your first thought was to come up here and fuck me. There's no way that's good for you! For either of us!"

"That didn't stop you when you found me with your panties around my cock, or in your car the next day! Or at Margaery's the other night!" Bran could feel his anger rising, he couldn't believe this. He and Arya had been having so much fun! It felt so good to fuck her! "Come on, Arya!" He pleaded, "You want this too. Think about how much you like feeling my monster-cock fucking your cunt." He used the words she so often said to him while he was inside her. He watched her eyes dip down to his waist, uncertainty flashing on her face.

Bran pounced on the opening, pushing Arya back onto her bed. He kissed her violently, reaching under her shit and kneading one of her amazing tits. "Come on," He growled, moving his lips to her ear while grinding his quickly growing cock against her thigh, "You want this too." He moved to her neck, listening as Arya gasped underneath him. For a moment Bran was sure that Arya was going to give in, she flipped them over, pinning him beneath her. Her pupils were blown wide, and he smiled up at her. But then her face morphed into a scowl, and he felt a harsh slap across his face. "OW! What the fuck, Arya?"

Arya moved off of him, and pointed at the door, "Get out, Bran!" She ordered, "We're done." Bran's erection wilted as he rubbed his now red cheek. With a glare he got off of Arya's bed and left her room. As soon as he was in the hall, Arya slammed her door shut behind him. Angry and horny, Bran returned to his room to jerk off using the video he'd taken of Sansa that morning. As he came, an idea took shape in his lust filled mind.

* * *

Sansa couldn't believe what she was doing. It felt so wrong, if someone walked in on her right now they'd see how wanton and slutty she was acting. But it also felt so good, so fucking good! She couldn't stop herself if she wanted to. She continued grinding down against the pillow between her legs, rubbing her clit against it, feeling the pleasure pulse through her body. Jon had called her after he saw her video, and he'd sounded so desperate. He told her all the dirty things he wanted to do her after seeing that video. He couldn't wait for the spring semester to start so they could fuck every night.

The way Jon was breathing made it sound like he was stroking himself while they talked, Sansa had been about to join him but before her hand was even in her panties, her mother called up the stairs that dinner was ready. And since it was the last night of break for the younger kids, their parents had decided they should all watch a movie together. Rickon had chosen _The Avengers,_ which isn't what Sansa would have picked, but it was one of Rick's favorites, and family night's were always nice. At least, they were when she wasn't painfully horny. Bran and Arya were also acting strange, barely speaking to each other, shooting each other dirty looks, it was so weird. Over break the break they'd been spending so much time together, and suddenly they were ignoring one another. Bran was usually kind of dork for superhero movies, but he didn't pay much attention at all.

Finally, the movie had ended and everyone had gone to bed. Sansa waited another hour before she started humping her pillow. Arya's room was right across the hall, and sound carried decently well. She didn't want to risk Arya hearing her bed creak and moving, God only knows what her little sister would do if she caught Sansa in the position she was in now. But once she felt safe that everyone was sound asleep, Sansa sat up in her bed, pulled down her panties, and put her pillow between her legs.

She'd never done it like this before, it seemed like something that you only saw in over the top porn, but she just knew that her hand wasn't gonna be enough tonight. And God did it feel so good! She pictured Jon jerking his giant cock to her little video, thought back to all the times she'd ridden him in her dorm room, all the ways Jon had made her cum. Sansa grabbed at one of her breasts over her too large shirt, her nipples had always been sensitive and the extra stimulation pushed her even closer to the edge. Her breath was coming faster and faster now, quiet high pitched pants of pleasure left her mouth as she grinded herself down onto the pillow. Just a couple more minutes and...

_Knock knock knock!_

Sansa could have screamed! Looking over at her alarm clock she saw the time, 11:45, who the fuck was knocking on her door at 11:45 at night? She took a moment to catch her breath and pull her panties back on. Taking a deep breath, Sansa opened the door, wincing slightly at the light of the hallway entering her dark room.

Standing in the hallway, dressed in a pair of grey flannel pajama pants and no shirt, was Bran. "Bran? What are you doing awake? You have school tomorrow."

"I need to talk to you about something." He said, not making eye contact. He was shifting his weight from one foot to the other, and Sansa thought he looked nervous.

"Is this about what you and Arya are fighting about?" She asked, and for a moment Bran looked more startled than nervous, before he shook his head. "Then what is it?" Taking a deep breath, Bran reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Sansa wasn't sure what he was doing, until he pulled up a video and handed the phone to her. She watched, the look on her face changing from one of concern, to confusion, to horror, and finally anger. She grabbed Bran by the shoulder and pulled him into her room, shutting the door behind him. "What the fuck is this?" She waved her phone, the video still playing. Bran had filmed her naked in the bathroom this morning.

Bran finally looked up to meet her eyes, he was still a couple inches shorter than her, and right now Sansa was happy to make herself stand over her little brother. "I thought Margaery would be in there. I wanted to take a picture of her in the shower." Bran said it all without any kind of shame or hesitation, if anything the dim light from his phone made his blue eyes look dark with desire. Was Bran getting turned on telling her about this?

"You fucking pervert!" Sansa whisper-shouted, "Give me one good reason not to go downstairs and tell Mom and Dad that you spied on me in the shower." Sansa was furious, she'd never felt so violated. And by her little brother of all people!

Bran still didn't look ashamed or guilty, he kept meeting her eyes. "Because if you do, I'll show them the video." He said calmly, a smirk pulling at his lips.

That gave Sansa pause. No one else was supposed to know about Jon. None of her friends at White Harbor knew, not her mom and dad, not even Jeyne Poole. The only person she'd told was Margaery, who was sworn to secrecy. If her parents found out, they'd be so disappointed in her. She'd never be able to look them in the eyes again. Sansa couldn't believe this was all happening, "Are you blackmailing me?" She asked at last. Bran only shrugged in response, and for the first time Sansa noticed the tent in his pants. _Holy shit, that's big..._ He wasn't as big as Jon, but still, seeing her little brother with a huge boner tenting in his pants was shocking, especially under these circumstances. Sansa swallowed nervously as she began to piece things together. "Bran, what do you want?"

"I thought maybe we could help each other out." Bran said, sounding far too casual for what he was suggesting. "You must be insanely horny to make a video like that," He nodded at the phone, which was now broadcasting Sansa's heavy breaths while she pleasured herself in the shower. "And 'Jon', whoever he is, isn't here to fuck. But I am, and I haven't been able to think about anything else since I recorded that."

Sansa stepped back from her brother in shock, "You want us to have sex? That's disgusting! What's wrong with you?" Her eyes glanced back down at Bran's cock, just the sight of it bulging against his pajamas was enough to show how sincere he was about this. She looked back to his face, only to find his gaze had shifted lower. To her nipples poking through the thin fabric of her shirt. _Holy shit, what happened to my little brother? He's like some kind of sex crazed psycho!_

"C'mon, San. At least let me play with your tits." He took a step forward, and then Sansa took another step back almost putting her against her dresser, too nervous to let him closer.

"Oh my God, no!" Bran found and practically leapt forward, making Sansa flinch, only to feel a tug at her arm. When she opened her eyes again, Bran was holding his phone.

"I guess I'll just show this to Mom and Dad then." He tilted his head skyward as if in thought, "I wonder if you can still force a woman to become a nun." Sansa narrowed her eyes at him. This wasn't fair, this was SO unfair! She'd been so close to cumming, after practically a full day of being hornier than she'd been in months, and then her perverted little brother had to ruin it! Balling her hands into fists, Sansa forced the words out of her mouth.

"Fine! You can play with my boobs for five minutes, and then that's it, you delete the video and leave!"

* * *

Bran smiled at Sansa's offer. Five minutes would be more than enough time. He could see that Sansa was just as horny as he was, he just needed to get her to the point where she couldn't take it anymore. "Deal." He reached for her desk lamp and flicked the switch, bathing the room in a dim yellow light.

Sansa let out and aggrieved sigh, and slowly crossed her arms over her stomach and reached for the hem of her shirt. Bran watched with rapt attention as she slowly peeled the garment over her head, revealing her large, round, perfectly perky tits. In the bathroom, he'd only been able to see her profile, and while that had been amazing, it didn't hold a candle to seeing them full-frontal. Bran's eyes traced over her amazing breasts, each peaked with a hard nipple, down the smooth expanse of her flat tummy, to something Bran hadn't expected to see at all.

"You have a belly-button piercing." He said, eyes widening in awe. It was a small thing, just a shiny jewel in the shape of a snowflake, but for some reason it was the hottest thing about Sansa at this moment. It sparkled gently in the low light, drawing Bran's eyes.

"Yeah, I got it in the fall." Sansa explained, her tone annoyed and dismissive, "Four minutes and thirty seconds." With a grimace, Bran lifted his eyes from the piercing back to Sansa's tits. Without another word he stepped forward and took a mound in each hand. Sansa tensed at his touch, a tiny whine leaving her tightly shut lips. She continued to glare at him, but a quick look revealed the desire laying behind her angry eyes. 

Bran couldn't help but compare Sansa's tits to Arya's. Sansa's were smaller, with slightly bigger nipples, but they were also firmer to the touch. They also seemed to fit with her frame better, though maybe that was just because Sansa didn't hide hers the way Arya did. He brushed a thumb over one of the nipples, eliciting another squeak from Sansa. That made him grin evilly. It also looked like one sister was more sensitive than the other. Bran leaned forward, taking a breast into his mouth, Sansa gasping and shaking against him in response. He kissed and licked and sucked the top of Sansa's breast, then the bottom, the sides, pointedly ignoring her nipples as she fought to control her breath and quiet the whimpers and gasps that threatened to escape. While his mouth toyed with one breast, his hand played with the other. He squeezed it gently, traced the areola, and finally flicked the nipple playfully. He felt Sansa's knees buckle, and she reached back to her dresser for support. "Fuuck!" She gasped out.

Bran knew she was close to giving in, or at least he hoped she was. He felt like he was in as much danger of blowing his load as Sansa was. He decided to stop wasting time. Without further teasing, he brought his mouth to Sansa's awaiting nipple, taking the small peak into his mouth. Sansa tossed her head back as he sucked on her, her hands coming up to hold his head against her. She let out a loud gasp, like she was coming up for air after being underwater. Bran continued his oral assault, feeling his cock ache in his pants more and more with each quiet whimper and moan. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck." Sansa gasped. Finally, she forced Bran off of her.

They stared at each other for a few moments, each of them breathing heavily. Sansa moved first, coming forward and grabbing Bran's cock over his pants. He moaned in pleasure, only for Sansa to clap her hand over his mouth. Their eyes met, each the same bright shade of blue. Both sets of pupils blown wide with arousal. "Just this once." Sansa growled, Bran nodded eagerly in agreement.

Sansa shoved him onto her bed, yanking his pants and boxers off roughly, before doing the same with her pink panties. She mounted him without preamble, her cunt wrapping around him like a vice. Bran cried out, both of them immediately beginning to move. Sansa bouncing up and down hard and fast on his cock, flexing her soft wet walls around him as her breathing sped up. Bran bucking up into her, moaning and grunting in pleasure as his eyes watched her tits bounce wildly.

Bran could feel his end approaching, and he wanted to fuck his sister as hard as he could. With a grunt of effort he flipped them over so that Sansa was underneath him, her hair fanned out around her. He fucked her for all he was worth, the sound of his cock entering her echoing obscenely through the room. Sansa's eyes were screwed shut in pleasure. "Play with my tits!" She begged, her voice barely more than a whisper, "Please Bran, play with my tits." Bran eagerly follow his sister's orders, taking one of them in his hand and squeezing it roughly. "YES!" Sansa called out, voice raising above a whisper for the first time that night. Bran felt her clenching around him, milking his cock as he brought her to her much needed, long awaited orgasm. Her moans filled the room, her body spasmed below him, her tits shaking wildly. But Bran couldn't let himself cum just yet.

Forcing himself to hold on just a little longer, Bran pulled out of his sister, straddling her stomach. He laid his aching, leaking cock between her round tits and nodded at her. Sansa was practically insensate after cumming, all she could do is nod along, pressing her tits around her little brothers cock. He didn't last long, fucking the valley between her breasts with all the vigor left in him. Grunting and growling and moaning, he watched his sister moan in pleasure, still teasing her nipples with her own fingers. That was the final straw.

He erupted with a roar, covering Sansa in his spunk. Pumping forward towards her face as hot thick ropes shot out of him. Sansa moaning like the slut she'd revealed herself to be as her face and tits were painted white by her little brother's cum.

When at long last they were both satisfied, Bran and Sansa lay together in recovery. After a long stretch of silence, Sansa spoke. "You need to leave. We can't be found like this tomorrow, and you have school." Bran laughed, nodding along. She was right of course, it just felt like such a ridiculous thing to mention after all that had just occurred. On weak legs, Bran returned to his room down the hall, wondering if Sansa would be able to stick to her promise of "just this once."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to dedicate this smut to AiEmma, who specifically requested there be lots of tit stuff in the Sansa chapter. Hope this fulfilled that desire, and thank you for always leaving such thoughtful comments!
> 
> I've always kind of liked the idea of Sansa having a secret slutty side. Maybe wild would be a better word, not going out and having a bunch of one night stands, but definitely having a dirtier side that she's a bit embarrassed about, but can't control once you get her horny enough. I think it's a fun contrast to how polite and proper she is. 
> 
> The next couple chapters are gonna involve some hijinks at King's Landing Prep, where Bran finds himself outmatched by a she-bear, and having to "talk" his way out of detention with one of KL Prep's sexiest faculty. Kudos to anyone who can guess these characters! (It's probably not that hard...)


	6. Lyanna Mormont Goes Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna Mormont is one of Bran's best friends, so when she asks him for a favor, he's more than happy to help her out. He just wishes that she hadn't asked him to help her out in the library, where anyone could catch them.

Bran let out a sigh of relief. He'd been back at school for a week now, and it was finally F day. KL Prep ran on a six day cycle system. Days A-D were the same schedule, but E and F days, seventh period Theology were replaced with Gym and a free period respectively. For most of the school, F days were when the science classes had their double science, so they could have time for a lab, but Bran had elected to take High Valyrian instead of a science this year, meaning that he got to spend forty-two minutes doing homework and, more often than not, goofing off with his friends.

Today he was especially looking forward to his free period. Things at home had been uncomfortable this past weekend, with both Sansa and Arya avoiding him. Arya didn't seem mad, and she would at least act like things were normal around the rest of their family, but whenever Bran asked if she wanted to hang out or play a video game, she just ignored him. She hadn't said anything, but Bran guessed that she wanted some space after breaking off their.... arrangement. Sansa, on the other hand, could hardly make eye contact with him without turning as red as her hair. He'd secretly been hoping that Sansa would want to fuck again, like Arya had. But apparently her slutty side was reserved for whoever "Jon" was.

Bran had actually been looking forward to school today, getting a break from how awkward things were at home. Unfortunately, things were only slightly better at school. He was in the same homeroom as Shireen, and usually they chatted together before class started. It was his favorite part of the morning. When he came in today however, Shireen had walked out of the room, giving Brna a dirty look as she did so. Bran tried to follow her and find out what was wrong, but she'd gone into the girls bathroom.

This had continued during their other classes together, Math and High Valyrian. Bran asking Shireen what was bothering her, what he'd done wrong, but she'd continued ignoring him. Finally, as they were leaving fifth period, she'd told him that they would talk during their free period.

Free periods at King's Landing Prep were held in the library. Students went to the desk and signed under the watchful eye of Mister Lorcas, who regarded the job with so much contempt that he could barely be bothered to acknowledge your presence. Which made goofing off even easier, so long as you weren't too loud.

Bran sat down at the usual table in the back corner of the library, hanging his grey sports coat on the back of his chair and smoothing out his tie as he sat down. KL Prep had a strict uniform policy, boys had to wear sports coats, button down shirts, chinos, dress shoes, and belts. Girls had to wear button down shirts, sweater vests, grey plaid pleated skirts, and flats. Which is just how Shireen was dressed when she sat down across from Bran. A grey shirt, black vest, and pleated skirt. Her hair was down, parted to slightly cover her greyscale scar and her rather large ears. Shireen was honestly kind of cute, but most people at school couldn't be asked to see past those two features. The teasing had died down a bit in high school, Myrcella had no issue being seen with her cousin and most people didn't want to lose points with one of the hottest girls at school by bullying her cousin. But that didn't deter everyone, so Shireen still took measures to try and hide her scar and ears.

Bran took a deep breath before speaking, "So, what's wrong, Shireen?"

Shireen continued glaring at Bran for a few seconds, and Bran thought she had changed her mind. He'd been about to drop it and do his geometry when finally Shireen answered, "I know you and Myrcella had sex."

"What?!" From across the library, Mr. Lorcas cleared his throat loudly. "What?" Bran repeated, lowering his voice.

"You heard me." Shireen leaned forward, "You had sex with Myrcella when we were snowed in at her house. She told me about it this weekend. What the fuck, Bran?" Bran was taken aback, Shireen hardly ever swore, and if looks could kill, Bran would be dead on the floor. "She's dating Trystane! I know you knew that, how could you make her cheat on her boyfriend?"

"I didn't make her do anything!" Bran snapped, feeling his cheeks heat up. "Myrcella wanted to do it just as much as I did. And besides, we only did it once."

"You did it four times." Shireen shook her head, "I seriously can't believe this, Bran." Instead of sounding angry, Shireen had moved to sounding hurt. "Of everyone I know, you're the last person I would expect to do this." Bran felt his indignation fade as Shireen's tone changed. He didn't want to hurt her, he hadn't even meant to fuck Myrcella that night, it just sort of happened.

"Why did Myrcella tell you?" It wasn't the right question to ask, but he needed to know. If this got back to Trystane, then he was gonna be in trouble.

Shireen rolled her eyes at the question, but it was better than the pitiful look she'd had a second ago. "She's confused. She.... she...." Shireen let out a groan, her cheek unscarred cheek turning pink, "She says Trys isn't as good as you at.... ya know." She gestured vaguely at Bran. Bran opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted.

"Trys isn't as good as Bran at what?" Lyanna Mormont dropped her books on the table, giving Bran and Shireen a curious look. She was dressed the same as Shireen, but her shirt was a dark green instead, and her dark brown hair was done in a long braid hanging over her shoulder. Lyanna was a striker on the girls soccer team, and her body showed it. She was barely five feet tall, one of the shorter girls in their class, but her arms were decently muscled, and her legs were like solid muscle, her black knee high socks only accentuated them. And of course, all the squats that Coach Thorne made them do left her with an ass that rivaled Arya's (Bran chose not to dwell on the fact that his older sisters were his go to frames of reference when he checked out other girls).

King's Landing Prep had a number of students who were boarding students, Lyanna was one of those students. She and Bran actually knew each other from elementary school, when the Starks still lived up north. Maege Mormont was a single mother of five girls. Her brother Jeor helped out when he could, but the Mormonts were as stubborn as they come. Still, Maege took care of her daughters no matter the cost, and when she'd seen the opportunity to get Lyanna into KL Prep on a scholarship, she took it. When she'd first arrived, Lyanna had been pretty homesick, and she practically lived at the Stark house for those first couple months. She also had a bit of wild streak, she claimed it ran in the family, which had landed her in trouble with the school a couple times, but she kept her grades up and worked her ass off on the soccer field, so she never got anything worse than a few detentions. And Bran had made one of the best friends he'd ever had.

"He's a better midfielder than Trystane." Shireen lied, "What's up, Lya?" Shireen was really confusing in that she had an incredible ability to see through people's bullshit, but was awful at lying herself. Lya raised an eyebrow to Bran, but when he didn't say anything she let it go.

"Same old, same old." She said, before turning to Bran. "Hey Bran, could I talk to you for a minute?" She nodded her head in the direction of the far end of the stacks. Bran and Shireen shared a look before he nodded and stood up, following after Lyanna.

The school library was much bigger than it really had any right to be, it was bigger than certain university libraries from what Bran had heard. Still, it meant that the stacks were a good spot to talk privately. Once the reached a secluded enough corner, Lyanna turned around and pushed Bran into one of the bookcases. "Whoa, what are y-" He was cut off by Lyanna's mouth over top of his.

It was a sloppy kiss, but it was more than Bran had gotten in over a week. His hands went to Lyanna's hips immediately, and he felt her press against him insistently. When they finally split apart for air, Lyanna's pupils were blown wide. She went to kiss him again, but Bran put his hands on her shoulders to stop her. "What's going on?" Lyanna looked at him like he'd grown a second head.

"I want to fuck you, what do you think is going on?" She reached for his belt, her eyes widening at the bulge growing in his pants, "Holy shit!" She looked at him with a breathless laugh, "Oh my God, I've gotta fuck you."

Bran reached for her hands, pulling them away just as she popped the button on his khakis. "Lyanna, are you insane? We're in the library, in the middle of the school! Anyone could catch us."

"I know, doesn't that make it so much hotter?" _Oh my God, yes!_ That avenue clearly wasn't going to work. "Come on, Bran! We don't have much time." She whined, trying to wrench her hands free from Bran's grasp. He hated to admit it, but the thought of fucking in the library really did turn Bran on. Especially with how wanton Lyanna was being. "I know you want to, look at how hard your cock is." Lyanna was smiling, her dark brown eyes dancing with desire.

_Fuck it._

Bran let go Lyanna's hands, reaching under her skirt while she pulled down his pants and boxers, except instead of finding Lyanna's panties, Bran's fingers made contact with her wet lips. That was the final straw. Bran spun Lyanna around and pushed her against the stack of books against the wall. He didn't waste any time pushing Lya's skirt up and thrusting inside of her. The two of of them barely kept themselves quiet, moaning groaning through clenched teeth in pleasure. "What the fuck has gotten into you?" Bran bit out.

Lyanna gripped the edge of the bookcase as tightly as she could, bending over as Bran pounded into her roughly from behind. Muffled moans and whines break through her mouth, "Shut... Oh shit.... shut up and.... oh my God, fuck me..." She pressed her head against the edge of the shelf, whimpering as her tight cunt wrapped around Bran. "Sooo.....fucking....big!" Lyanna was barely keeping herself quiet, she sounded like she was on the verge of losing it. Bran wasn't holding on much better himself, this was the most insane thing he'd ever done. Someone was gonna hear them or see them. They were gonna get expelled! But Bran couldn't have cared less in that moment. His hands digging into Lyanna's hips, his hips clapping against her big, muscular ass, his cock pumping in and out of her tight pussy as she tightened and pulsed around him. This was the only thing that mattered to him.

One of Lya's hands moved from the bookshelf down to her clit. Her body was trembling as she played with herself, adding to the pleasure Bran's cock was giving her. Bran could feel his orgasm coiling in his stomach, he had no idea how much longer he could last. Their muffled moans and quick breaths mixing as Lyanna clamped around him, body pulsing with the strength of her climax! Bran felt like the noises she was making were roaring in his ear. It felt like it lasted an hour, he barely held on through it, Lya's amazingly tight cunt milking him for all he was worth. "Lya..." He grunted, "I'm gonna cum!"

"No!" She gasped, pushing herself off the stacks and throwing him off balance. She pulled of his cock with a whine, before dropping onto her knees and taking his head into her mouth. Her hands go to his shaft, stroking him eagerly. It wasn't as good as her cunt, but it was enough. With a barely contained cry, Bran exploded in Lyanna's mouth, watching as she gagged on the overwhelming amount of cum shooting down her throat.

When it was all over, Lyanna swallowed down his load with a look of disgust. "Wear a condom next time, asshole." Lyanna groused in between breaths.

They took a few moments to put themselves together, before heading back to Shireen. She gave them one look before her eyes widened and she turned bright pink. When the bell rang a few moments later, Lyanna went in one direction, and Bran and Shireen went in another. Once it was just them, Shireen punched him in the arm. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the shortest chapter so far, and hopefully that doesn't make it the worst. There wasn't as much story to cover in this one, I mostly just needed to introduce Lyanna, and have the conversation between Shireen and Bran.
> 
> Next time, Bran's increasingly slutty behavior catches up to him.


	7. Miss Martell Makes A Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran should know better than to send dirty texts in the middle of the school day. And he should definitely know better than to send an actual dick pic. Luckily, Miss Martell is willing to let this incident slide, for a price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is probably the most cracky pairing yet. Arianne and Bran will most likely never interact in canon, but this is a porn fanfic set in a modern AU. And frankly, I think it would be irresponsible if she wasn't included.

Arianne had not been prepared for today.

She'd woken up thinking it would be like any other Friday, the students would be a bit rowdier than usual, eager to start their weekends. A few of the senior boys would make what they thought were subtle passes at her, and more of them would just be content to ogle. She was used to it, boys had been drooling over her since she was fifteen years old. And at thirty, she barely looked older than she had at twenty-five. She always ignored any comments or ogling, it was harmless for the most part, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't get a kick out of how tongue tied some of them could get.

She'd dressed in a white button up, a black pencil skirt and matching blazer, and a nice pair of wedges. The outfit was professional, if a little tighter than was strictly appropriate. It wasn't intentional, when you had her curves, it was hard to find clothing that didn't accentuate them. Aemon had commented on her choice of wardrobe on more than one occasion, but she was good enough at her job that he didn't make a huge stink about it. She let her hair hang down to the middle of her back in dark black ringlets, after a bit of foundation, some light lipstick, and a single sprits of perfume she was ready to go.

The day had progressed just how Arianne had expected it to. Or it had been until sixth period. She'd been in the middle of a lecture on the immediate aftermath of Daeron Targaryen's conquest of Dorne (one of her favorite subjects) when she noticed Lyanna Mormont texting from her seat in the back row. Without breaking her lecture, she casually walked to the back of the room and snatched the girl's phone from her hand. "What do we have here?"

"NO!" Lyanna had cried, reaching out to try and take it back. Arianne hadn't made any move to stop her, too shocked by the sight on the screen before her.

It was a picture of a penis. A very large, very thick penis. Arianne stared dumbly at the photo, before scrolling up on the phone and seeing the conversation that had preceded this. It included numerous explicit texts, and a picture of Lyanna standing in the bathroom with her profile in the mirror and her skirt flipped up to expose her thong clad bottom.

Which led Arianne to the position she'd found herself in now. Sitting at her desk, with Lyanna standing in front of her tugging nervously on her braid as she begged her teacher not to go to Principle Targaryen with this. Arianne rubbed her eyes, she could already feel a headache forming behind them. She really had not been prepared for today. "Lyanna," She said, interrupting the girls pleas, "this is a serious offense. Not only were you texting in class, but you were sending these.... photos!" Arianne shook her head, wondering if her little cousin Elia wasn't somehow responsible for this. She was Lyanna's roommate, and she'd gotten into more than her fair share of trouble since she started boarding as a freshman. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you should be in?"

Lyanna kept her eyes on the floor, her fingers playing with the ends of her braid as she did her best to look contrite. At Arianne's question, she raised her head, "Should?" She asked, sounding hopeful. Arianne let out a sigh.

"Yes, should." _I can't believe I'm doing this_. Lyanna wasn't a bad kid, she wasn't the top of her class or anything, but she tried and she got decent grades. And she was one of the stars of the soccer team. Arianne remembered being her age, Arianne had been insatiable. If smart phones had been a thing back then she probably would have sent much worse. As an adult she _had_ sent worse. "I'm going to let you off with a warning," Lyanna looked ready to cry she was so relieved, but Arianne continued before she got too excited, "But you have to swear you will never do this again. You're too smart a girl to be doing things like this. And, you're going to give me your passcode and I'm going to delete these photos and messages." Lyanna opened her mouth to protest, but Arianna cut her off with a raised hand, "Other teachers would have you expelled for this. You can come retrieve your phone at the end of the day." Arianne pushed a notepad and a pen at her and waited for her passcode.

Lyanna's mouth was twisted into a frown, but she evidently she knew she was getting off easy. She took the pad and wrote down her code before handing them to her. "Thank you, Ms. Martell. I promise I won't do this again."

"Good. Now get going, you're going to be late for your next class."

Later, during her planning period, Arianne sat at her desk and went through Lyanna's phone deleting the texts. _God teenagers are so horny_. When she got to the dick pic again, she couldn't help but stare again. This was Brandon Stark's dick? He couldn't be older than sixteen, if that. What the hell was he doing with that in his pants? Arianne thought about the handful of times she'd seen Bran Stark. He wasn't in her class, having qualified for AP History with Pycelle (the poor thing), but she seen him at soccer games and other school events. From what she recalled, he was a cute kid. He took after his mother, lucky for him. Ned Stark wasn't an ugly man, but he had a terrible case of RBF. Bran wasn't the tallest boy in his grade, but he was lean. And he wore his hair long, something Arianne had always liked in her men. _No! Bad Ari, he's a child._ She shook her head, banishing the lewd thoughts that came to her mind. She hadn't had a decent cock since she broke up with Arys in September, and clearly it was getting to her.

Still, she supposed she'd need to give Bran the same talk as Lyanna.

* * *

Bran sat at his desk, checking his phone for the hundredth time. He'd just entered his eighth period AP History class, and it had been over an hour since he'd heard back from Lyanna. They didn't have a free period today, and after lunch they didn't have any classes together. The last thing he'd sent her was a picture of his hard cock that he'd snuck off to the bathroom to take. He hadn't been thrilled about the idea, in fact he'd been against sending each other dirty texts to begin with, but as Bran had learned over the last two weeks, Lyanna was even hornier than he was. Apparently, Lyanna's roommate Elia was partially to blame. To quote Lyanna, Elia was "the sluttiest girl in Westeros", and apparently she had no qualms about bringing back partners when Lyanna was there.

Bran had asked why she didn't complain to their house mother, Lyanna had glared at him and adamantly proclaimed that she wasn't a snitch. Still, part of Bran thought maybe he should thank Elia. Listening to her fuck different guys and girls night after night had gotten Lyanna so worked up that she'd jumped Bran in their study hall two weeks back, leading to the current friends with benefits relationship they had going now.

Unfortunately, it looked like their relationship was about to blow up in their faces. Lyanna had texted him this morning as he and Arya were driving to school telling him how wet she was. How she'd had a wonderful dream last night, and how she wanted to act it out after school today. Bran asked what exactly it was she wanted to do, but Lyanna had only teased him, telling him how "I can't wait to feel your huge cock later today." And "I want you so bad!" Bran had been aching all day, to the point where he started sending similar messages back to try and get her as worked up as he was, only as far as he could tell, it had just led to Lyanna being even sluttier. Finally, Bran begged her for a hint at what she wanted him to do to her.

A few minutes later a picture of her with her back mostly turned to the mirror and her skirt flipped up over her ass appeared. Bran's eyes had widened, immediately wondering if she seriously was hinting at what he thought she was hinting at. He'd asked her to just tell him what she wanted, praying to God that it was true. Instead, Lyanna told him that if he wanted more, he'd have to return the favor.

He'd sent her a picture of his hard cock in the middle of sixth period, and he hadn't heard back from her since. He was worried that she'd gotten caught, he knew he shouldn't have been doing this. He should have shut it down. But whenever his cock started getting hard all he could think about was sex, he was beginning to think Arya had been right when she told him he was out of control. Bran sat in his seat nervously checking his phone while he waited for the end of day announcements to finish.

_Brandon Stark, please report to Room 303 at the end of the day._

"Fuck."

* * *

As Arianne watched Lyanna leave her class after retrieving her phone, Brandon Stark walked in. She heard Lyanna say a quick "Sorry" as she walked by, and Arianne couldn't help but smirk as Bran's face fell in fear as he watched his fuckbuddy leave. "Mr. Stark," She said, drawing his attention back to her, "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Ms. Martell."

Bran Stark nodded sheepishly, "Yeah, you had my sister Sansa a few years ago. She used to say she was jealous of how beautiful you were."

"Well, that's very kind, but your sister has nothing to be jealous of." Arianne smirked, choosing to ignore the way Bran's eyes traced over her body. _What a little horndog_. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her crossed legs. "Now, do you know why I called you hear?" The fear in Bran's eyes multiplied, his cheeks flushing, and his heading nodding almost imperceptibly. He was so nervous, it was kind of adorable. "You see, earlier today, I found your friend Lyanna texting in class. Of course, I had to take her phone from her, rules are rules after all. But imagine my surprise, when I looked at her phone and saw a picture of a penis." Bran flinched at the word, not making any move to defend himself. "Would you like to explain yourself?"

For a moment, Bran didn't say anything, he just stood there avoiding eye contact. When he did open his mouth, his words weren't what Arianne would have guessed. "It's all my fault, please don't blame Lya."Arianne raised an eyebrow at him, that certainly hadn't been what she was expecting.

"Explain."

"We started... ya know..." He already red cheeks darkened as he spoke, turning from a light rosy pink to dark apple red, "about two weeks ago. And we've been doing.... it a lot. And this morning when I woke up I was just really....horny." He didn't so much say the word as he squeaked it, still not making eye contact. "So I started texting Lya on my way to school and kept going throughout the day. She told me we shouldn't, and I pressured her into it, and I'm really sorry. Please don't tell Principle Targaryen, or call her mom or anything." Bran hung his head as he finished his lie. Arianne simply stared for a minute, awed by what she'd just witnessed. She hadn't been planning to actually punish the boy, she was going to give him the same speech she'd given Lyanna and then let it go. Just put the fear of God into him so that they didn't keep being stupid. But here he was, ready to fall on his sword so that his little fuckbuddy wouldn't get in any trouble. _Fuck scaring him, he deserves a reward_.

All throughout high school and college, Arianne had loved bad boys, the more dangerous the better. Just the sight of a guy with tattoos, or a motorcycle, or any kind of attitude problem made her soaking wet. But as she matured, she found that she had a soft spot for men who were truly good. And Bran Stark, with his near perfect record, was ready to throw that all away for his friend. He certainly qualified.

Without saying anything, Arianne stood up from her chair and slowly walked past Bran to the door. She carefully closed it, and then turned the lock into place. Turning back to face him, Arianne was greeted by the sight of a very confused Bran. She couldn't help the titter that escaped her lips as she slowly came closer, making sure to sway her wide hips a bit more than necessary. "I think I understand what the problem is." She said, pushing her hair back. Poor Bran looked so confused, but clearly couldn't help the way his eyes wandered over her. "You see Bran," She reached forward, placing her hand on the front of his khakis, pleased to feel he was already growing hard, Bran gasping sharply at the contact, frozen in place. "This is a man's cock. Lyanna's a sweet girl, but she doesn't know what she's doing. A cock like this needs a proper woman's body."

* * *

Bran couldn't believe what was happening, Ms. Martell, the hottest teacher in the whole school, was grabbing his cock. "Ms. Martell?" He asked, unable to convince himself this was real, that it wasn't all just some big trick. She only laughed at him, a tiny little titter that made his cock twitch in her grasp. She was smiling at him like a predator, her dark eyes alight with amusement. He could smell her perfume, a fruity scent that only turned him on more for some reason. He couldn't believe this wasn't a dream, but all of his senses were telling him it was real.

"Here's what's going to happen, Brandon." Just the way she said his name made his knees weak, "I'm going to forget all about what I caught you and Lyanna doing today. I'm even going to help you get rid of all this excess energy you've seem to have built up. All you have to do is keep quiet. We don't want anyone to find us, right?" Bran nodded stiffly, "Right. Now be a good boy and take your seat." She pushed him back gently, and he took his seat in her rolling desk chair.

Bran watched in awe as Ms. Martell shrugged off her blazer, casually tossing it onto one of the student desks. She began slowly unbuttoning her shirt, taking her time with each button. Bran's eyes growing wider and his cock getting harder with each glimpse of the beautiful olive skin under her shirt. Without looking away, Bran reached down, undoing his belt and unbuttoning his pants. Before he could go any further, Ms. Martell stopped her striptease with a frown. "No no." She said, "I haven't given you permission to touch yourself, have I? Now be a good boy and sit still, otherwise I'll have to stop, and you don't want that do you, Brandon?" Bran shook his head vigorously, sitting on his hands in compliance. "Good boy." She said.

By now, enough of Arianne's buttons were undone that he could see the plain white bra she was wearing underneath. It looked like her tits were practically bursting out, the white fabric contrasting amazingly with her dark skin. Once she'd finished the last button, Ms. Martell pulled her shirttails out of her skirt and let the button down fall off her arms onto the floor. Bran couldn't take his eyes off the teachers breasts, they were so big, bigger than any he'd seen before. Just the tops of them in that white bra made his mouth water, his cock was straining against his pants now, and a part of him worried that when she finally exposed them fully to him he'd cum instantly. He hadn't been this worked up in forever.

Ms. Martell stretched her arms over her head with a satisfied groan. She brought her hands down to her tits, massaging the masses over her bra. "You men really are lucky," She said with a smirk, "when you're cocks are too big, no one knows. It doesn't really affect you at all. Women on the other hand, we have to deal with all your horny little perverts ogling and staring whenever you think we're not looking. We have to squeeze our boobs into our clothes, given how hard it is to find the right sizes. And they're soooo heavy." She squeezed her breasts, as if for emphasis, making the already tight flesh bulge even further over the tops of the cups. Bran couldn't believe he was getting this turned on just from hearing Ms. Martell talk about her tits. "Although, given the tent in your pants, being a well endowed young man doesn't seem like it's totally problem free." She took a few steps closer and knelt in front of Bran. "Let me help you with that."

Bran was trembling with anticipation as she pulled down his zipper as slowly as humanly possible, making eye contact and giving him a sly smile the whole time. When she was done she gently tugged his pants down. "Oh my..." Miss Martell said, looking at the wet spot that had formed on Bran's boxers just over his aching erection. She reached up and softly traced his length with her finger, making Bran buck his hips without thought. She laughed again, "You poor thing. Did I do this to you?" She didn't wait for a response, instead she began to fish him out of his underwear. When his cock was finally naked in her grip, Bran let out a moan he couldn't suppress. Her skin was so soft, her hand so smooth as it slowly, gently stroked him. "Oh honey," Miss Martell said, moving closer to him, their lips mere inches apart, "you're so worked up. You wouldn't last ten seconds inside of me." Bran whined, eyes clenched shut, he didn't know how much more of this teasing he could take. "Why don't we see if we can calm you down a bit."

Miss Martell cupped Bran's cheek with her free hand, and gently pressed her lips against him. Bran moaned into the kiss, his hands going to her shoulders, thumbs tracing over the straps of her bra. Arianne let go of his cock, and moved it to his chest. She pressed closer into the kiss, sticking her tongue into his mouth. Bran's mind was blank, he was consumed by his teacher. Her taste, her touch, her smell, it was overwhelming. When she finally pulled away, Bran didn't know if moments had passed or hours. Miss Martell ran her thumb over his lower lip, "There we go, don't you feel more relaxed now sweetie?" Bran could only nod dumbly, his cock was still hard as stone, but all he cared about what was came next.

Miss Martell stood up to her full height, "I'm afraid we don't have too much more time, someone's gonna come looking for one of us before long." Her hands went to her side, she slowly pulled down the zipper on her skirt, Bran's eyes glued to her waist as she let the garment fall. Her panties plain white, like her bra, but Bran barely had time to consider them before she was bringing them down her smooth dark legs. At the juncture between her thighs, just above her lips, was a patch of neatly trimmed dark curls. Bran raised his eyes up, past her flat stomach, to her still covered tits. With a smile, the teacher reached behind her back, and unclasped her bra. Miss Martell's nipples were the biggest he'd ever seen, darker than the rest of her, and Bran couldn't take his eyes off of them. Miss Martell shook her head. "It doesn't matter whether they're sixteen or thirty-six, you all turn into putty at the sight of my breasts." 

Bran couldn't stay silent anymore, "Can I touch them?" Miss Martell actually laughed out loud at his question. She stepped out of the pool of clothing she'd left on the floor. The sound of her wedges clacking on the floor as she slowly walked over to him, her breasts bouncing lightly with each step.

"Brandon, honey," She said once she was close enough, putting her hands on his shoulders as she began to lower herself onto his aching cock, "You can do whatever you want to them." Then, as if to prove her point, Miss Martell moved a hand to the back of Bran's head and pulled it toward her chest. When she slowly took his cock inside of her, his moan was muffled against her amazing tits. Miss Martell began to slowly grind down on Bran's cock, letting out quiet gasps of her own. "Go on, Brandon, fuck me." She moaned, her hips beginning to move faster, "We need to make sure all that pent up energy is nice and drained. So move your hips."

Bran didn't need to be told twice, his mouth still locked around one of the busty teacher's nipples, he began to buck his hips up wildly. He wasn't going to last long, the teasing had been too much. He could already feel his orgasm building as he moaned against Miss Martell's tit. Her cunt clenched around him as he thrust up into her, "Good boy, Brandon." Miss Martell moaned, pressing his face closer to her chest.

It wasn't much longer before Bran was cumming inside of her, his cock exploding as he groaned loudly. Miss Martell let out a moan of her own as she felt him fill her up with his load. When it was over, Bran felt boneless. Miss Martell looked down at him, stroking his hair as she allowed him to catch his breath. "Don't you feel so much better now?"

"You didn't...." Bran blushed, despite all that had just happened, he still felt awkward talking about sex in front of a teacher. His cock had gone limp, but he didn't want to be done yet. Not until he'd made his teacher cum.

"No, I didn't." She said calmly, moving a hand to cup his cheek, "But this wasn't about me. It was about you. Besides, you've given me more than enough to think about later tonight." Standing up, Miss Martell reached behind Bran to the box of tissues on her desk. She handed a clump to him, before taking some for herself. "Now why don't you get cleaned up and dressed."

Bran did as he was told, and moments later both Bran and Miss Martell were fully clothed. "What.... what should I say you called me for?" Bran asked, knowing that Arya at least would be wondering why he'd been called to the room of a teacher he didn't even have. Miss Martell had been checking her appearance in a pocket mirror, but she looked up at Bran's question.

She placed a finger on her lower lip, thinking for a moment. "Hmmm, why don't you tell anyone who asks that you're being considered for the academic decathlon? Mr. Pycelle recommended you, but as one of the teachers in charge, I needed to personally interview you." Bran nodded, that was as good an excuse as any. Though his mom and dad might be disappointed if he didn't actually end up on the decathlon. He awkwardly said goodbye, and turned to leave. But as he was opening the door, Miss Martell called to him. "Brandon," he turned to look at her, "Next time you have those urges, please don't think twice about coming to ask for help. Okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while, partially because it ended up being much longer than initially anticipated. But I wanted to have Arianne's point of view to try and explain that she's not normally fucking students, and give her a reason to go after Bran. I also needed to give some background on Lyanna that I omitted last chapter in favor of smut. I've also been busy with school and being ill, so I haven't had much energy. Still, hopefully this was worth the wait. I really liked the idea of Arianne as a tease, and writing the strip tease was a ton of fun. The smut itself was much shorter, and in truth I just wanted to get this chapter out. But this won't be the last time Bran has a private meeting with Miss Martell.
> 
> I have two chapters in mind going forward, and I'm doing them both before any others, but I figure I'll see who y'all want first. So who do you guys want Bran to fuck next? Margaery or Ygritte?


	8. Ygritte Gets Even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ygritte doesn't expect her and Jon's break up to last long. He'll come crawling back eventually, but that doesn't mean she can't get a little payback in the meantime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to start off by thanking Incubus and Mollytail for voting in my informal poll from the previous chapter. Since there was only one vote for each lady, I just flipped a coin, meaning we get to see Ygritte use Bran for revenge sex. The poor boy...

Ygritte parked her car in the Stark's large driveway. She slammed her door closed and took a deep breath. This whole situation was so frustrating to her.

She and Jon Snow had met their freshman year of college, and she'd be interested in him at first sight. He was prettier than half the girls in their class, and he was so self-serious. She'd found it adorable in a kind of mocking way. She'd started sitting next to him and poking and teasing at him every day, trying to get through that mopey exterior to see if he was actually interesting. It had taken some work, but eventually Ygritte brought him back to her apartment and showed him what to do with a woman. Ygritte hadn't really intended for it to become a serious relationship, but she found herself wanting to spend time with Jon outside of their respective beds. They'd had their fair share of fights of course, this wasn't even the first time they'd broken up, but after a few weeks they'd always end up reconciling, usually with some awesome make up sex.

But this time, Jon claimed he was "serious". They'd been living apart since they'd graduated. Ygritte couldn't afford to live in King's Landing on a police officer's salary, and she didn't have a wealthy family to help her our like Jon. But they'd stayed together, trying to make the long distance thing work while Jon went through law school. Then, out of the blue, Jon had called her up last weekend and said things weren't working. He couldn't do this anymore.

Ygritte had been furious, they'd spend nearly two hours arguing on the phone that night, and despite every protest Jon wouldn't budge.

Which is why her shitty used Jeep was in the driveway after having driven all the way from Wintertown to the Stark's suburban home just outside of King's Landing. She'd told Jon that if they were really through, then she wanted all her things back. She'd been hoping that she could use that as an excuse to meet him in person and work out whatever the fuck was going through Jon's head. But he'd told her he would leave her things at the Stark's house. _Fucking coward._ With another sigh, Ygritte walked up the path to the front door, ringing the doorbell.

* * *

It was a fairly standard Saturday afternoon at the Stark household. Ned was at the office, working on a case he had in court on Monday. Catelyn was cleaning up the kitchen after lunch, Sansa was out enjoying the last couple days of her Winter break with friends, and Arya was in her room blasting music. Which left Bran and Rickon sitting on the couch in the living room duking it out in Smash Bros.

Bran had been having a pretty great couple of weeks. School was going well, there hadn't been any incidents since his "meeting" with Ms. Martell, though Arya didn't fully buy his excuse that she wanted to talk to him about joining the academic decathlon. Still, there relationship had mostly recovered from the end of their Siblings-With-Benefits thing, they were even talking to each other again. Though Bran was pretty sure he'd caught Arya glancing down at his cock a couple times, and he totally checked out her ass when her back was turned. Fortunately, Bran had Lyanna as a more than willing outlet for his overactive teenage libido.

Unfortunately, Lyanna's older sisters were visiting to take her camping this weekend. Combine that with their respective soccer commitments, and they hadn't gotten together since Wednesday. She didn't even have her phone with her to send pictures. This all meant that Bran was even hornier than usual, without anyone to fuck. He'd been tempted to see if Myrcella wanted to meet up, especially when he remembered what Shireen had told him. But she was still with Trystane, and Bran didn't want Myrcella or himself to feel guilty about cheating...again.

So Bran was doing his best to distract himself, he'd gone for a run early this morning, and now he was playing different video games with Rickon. It really was helping him out, more than spending all day in his room jerking off to porn and instagram photos would.

Their game was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing. "I'LL GET IT!" Rickon shouted, pausing the game and running over to the door. Bran winced, following after his little brother. Rickon's shouting was gonna make him deaf one day.

When they opened the door, Bran was shocked to find Ygritte on the other side. Her wild red hair was pulled away from her face in a loose ponytail, she was wearing a light unzipped black hoodie, and a gray tank top underneath, as well as black track pants. Bran thought she was dressed pretty lightly for mid-January, but she always said that winter in King's Landing wasn't anything like it was back North. She gave them both a small smile, "Hey boys."

"Uh hey." Bran replied. Jon had told them that he'd broken up with Ygritte at their family dinner last Sunday. They'd all been a bit skeptical, Bran couldn't count how many times Jon and Ygritte had "broken up" over the last five years, but from what Jon had said this time it was real. So the fact that Ygritte was standing in front of him, her septum piercing shining in the sunlight, was shocking to say the least.

Bran had been saddened when he heard about the break up, both for his brother, and because he'd liked Ygritte. She was kind of like Arya, not exactly a tomboy, but certainly not as girly as Sansa and he friends were. Even then, Ygritte had gotten along with everyone in their family. Bran had overheard Jon and Robb talking the first time Jon considered bringing Ygritte home. He'd been nervous because Ygritte was a foster kid, one who had gotten in trouble a handful of times. He was worried that their parents wouldn't like her, especially their mother who could be a bit judgemental at times.

But the first time Catelyn Stark had met Ygritte she'd welcomed her immediately. Bran thought maybe his parents felt some sympathy for Ygritte, and wanted her to feel like family, especially once they saw how much Jon liked her.

"MOM, IT'S YGRITTE!" Rickon shouted back towards the kitchen, making Bran wince again, and Ygritte chuckle softly.

"I'm just here to grab somethings of mine, Jon said he'd left them here." Ygritte explained, as Catelyn came in from the kitchen, still drying her hands with a dish towel.

"Hi Sweetie," Catelyn Stark greeted, giving Ygritte a sympathetic smile. "Jon mentioned you'd be coming, he said he left your things in his room." Bran's mom turned her gaze on him, "Bran, why don't you help her out." Though her tone hadn't changed at all, Bran knew that she wasn't asking but telling him to do so, not that Bran minded.

"I guess you know the way?" Bran asked, his mother returning to the kitchen, Rickon returning the to Switch. Ygritte simply nodded and started towards the stairs. Bran followed after her, his eyes wondering unconsciously to her ass. Ygritte was a cop, and according to Jon she used to kickbox and still worked out regularly. Her ass wasn't big, but it was definitely round and perky, especially with her track pants hugging it so tightly.

Bran tried to force those thoughts from his head. He'd never really thought about Ygritte sexually before, she was Jon's girlfriend, it was too weird. He forced himself to keep his eyes on the back of her head, he would control his libido for once in his life.

Jon's bedroom had been in the basement since he was 14, both he and Robb desperate for their own space after sharing a room for most of their lives. As Bran and Ygritte reached the bottom of the steps, they found a set of boxes sitting on the edge of Jon's bed, on top of the navy blue flannel sheets and comforter. Ygritte just stood their for a moment looking at them. Bran felt suddenly awkward, like he was intruding on something deeply personal. But after a few seconds of silence, Ygritte let out a heavy sigh and said "Well, let's get it over with." Ygritte walked over to the bed, and Bran couldn't help from watching her hips and ass sway ever so slightly as he did so. _Get a hold of yourself!_ Bran walked over to help her, doing his best to ignore the way her ass thrust out as she bent over to pick up a box.

Most of the boxes were just filled with clothes, the odd CD (Jon could be such a hipster sometimes), and various other items Ygritte had apparently left at either the Stark house or Jon's apartment over the years. Bran lifted one of the boxes, surprised at how heavy it was. For a moment he thought he was going to lose his grip on it. He was able to get a handle on the box, but not before something clattered onto the floor. Bending down to pick it up, Bran saw that it was a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs.

* * *

The look on Bran's face as he picked up the handcuffs was priceless. Ygritte had forgotten about them, they were a joke gift Jon had bought her after she'd gotten her job as a police officer in Wintertown. He'd never intended to actually use them, but after a few beers, Ygritte had been all too eager to strap her boyfriend down and have her way with him. Bran's face was actually pretty similar to how Jon's had been when he'd gotten cuffed to his headboard. Surprised, but also curious, and maybe a bit turned on. The memory brought a pleasant tingle to her loins, but it also reminded her that if Jon had his way, they'd never do it again.

Poor Bran was just looking back and forth from the cuffs to her, as if trying to comprehend what they were for. "You want me to handcuff you, kiddo?" She asked, giving him a smirk. Bran blushed a deep red, but then turned around suddenly and awkwardly. _No way_. Was little Bran Stark actually getting turned on by the idea of being handcuffed? "What's wrong, Brandy?" She asked, walking around to face him, running a hand over his shoulders teasingly as she passed him. "Getting all worked up at the thought of Officer Ygritte holding you down?" She'd only meant to tease the boy, but when she got to the front and saw the tent pitched in his sweatpants she was shocked. He was as big as his cousin, apparently his looks came from the Tully side, but his cock came from the Stark side.

She made eye contact with Bran, who looked like he wanted to be swallowed into the floor, "Is that for me?" She asked, taking a step towards him. He stepped back, a mixture of emotions in his eyes. It was obvious that he wanted her, even if he weren't hard as a rock, there was lust mixed in with the fear in Bran's eyes. It made Ygritte smile, she hadn't seen Jon since Christmas, hadn't fucked in almost a month, and then he went and broke up with her? She'd been planning on seducing him today, reminding him of all the that he'd be missing out on if they split up. He'd ruined that by sending her things here, but still, she was feeling vindictive. What better way to get back at Jon than to fuck his little cousin in his bed? "Well? What do you say, Bran? Want me to show you how to use those cuffs?"

Bran continued to back away from her, tripping over the box he'd put down, and falling onto Jon's bed. "You're kidding right?" He said, eyes widening, still moving back on the bed. But regardless of his protests, his cock still stood hard. She crawled on the bed after him, taking the cuffs in her hands as she did so. "You're Jon's girlfriend." Bran was against the headboard now.

"Not anymore." Ygritte said, an edge creeping into her voice. "He doesn't want me anymore." She pushed Bran down into the comforter and straddled his hips. His bulge was right between her legs now. "But you do." She began to grind down against him, watching in pleasure as he clenched his eyes shut, trying to resist. "Come on, Bran, tell me you don't want this."

* * *

Bran choked on a moan as he tried to resist, fighting every urge he had to move his hips up to meet Ygritte's. He sat up from the bed, moving his hands to try and push Ygritte off of him. "Ah ah ah." She said, grabbing his hands in a tight grip. Despite her skinny frame, Ygritte was remarkably strong and Bran soon found himself being pressed back down into the mattress. "You're not going anywhere." Ygritte's voice had become lower, her northern accent becoming more pronounced as her voice became huskier. Holding his arms in place with one hand, Ygritte used the other to thread her handcuffs between the bars of Jon's headboard. Bran kept struggling, but it was no use, she cuffed one of his wrists, and then the other, leaving him chained to the headboard.

"Ygritte," He begged, "You need to stop." She merely shook her head, continuing to dry hump Bran through their pants. It felt so good, and he wanted it so bad. But he couldn't, it would be a huge betrayal of Jon. "We can't do this." Ygritte rolled her eyes, taking off her hoodie and tossing it unceremoniously onto the floor, revealing the plain gray tank top underneath, as well as the blue straps of her sports bra.

"You keep saying that, Bran. But it doesn't _feel_ like you want me to stop." As if to prove her point she did an extra long grind, rubbing herself along the full length of her cock. He tugged on the cuffs, desperate to break free and stop this from happening.

"My family is upstairs, all I have to do is shout, and they'll come down here." Bran couldn't stop himself from moaning out the last word, this was absurd, this felt almost as good as sex itself. "You're a cop," He added, "You're gonna break the law."

Ygritte actually laughed at his protests, "Go on and shout then. Tell everyone, I'll go to jail." She stopped moving her hips for a moment, looking at him with a challenge in her eyes. When he didn't make any noise, she smiled evilly down at him. "I didn't think so." She began to hump him in earnest then, the pleasure building in Bran's loins with each movement, the friction driving him insane. "It's so obvious you want this to go further, Bran. Just be honest, look me in the eyes and tell me you want this." She leaned down, putting her lips against his ear, "Tell me how badly you want me to ride your cock."

That was the end of it, those few words, spoken in her sultry tones, had been enough to set Bran off. With a pathetic whine, Bran's hips bucked forward, grinding back against Ygritte as he came in his pants, writhing and pulling against the chains of his cuffs as he felt his cum-stained sweats settle against his waist. Ygritte stopped moving, looking down at him with a smile and laughter in her eyes. "Well, that pretty much proves it." She stood up off the bed and turned away from him. For a moment, Bran worried that she was going to just leave him here, cuffed to Jon's old bed. Instead, Ygritte reached for the waist of her pants and bent over, slowly peeling them down her strong legs, revealing the perky ass beneath. She stepped out of her pants and kicked off her sneakers, she then looked over her shoulder at Bran. "What do you think?" She asked, playfully smacking her ass. Ygritte was wearing a light blue thong to match her bra, and it showed off her ass perfectly.

Turning back around, Ygritte slipped her thumbs through the waistband, "If you're a good boy, I might let you keep these when we're done." They fell to the floor, and Ygritte was back on the bed. She crawled towards Bran, but instead of going for his pants, she crawled past him. "Do you know how to eat a woman out?" Bran nodded, his breath quickening as Ygritte swung a leg over his head, "You better, because you came before I did, and you're going to make that up to me."

Bran could smell her arousal, see the wetness on her lips, just below a patch of curly red hair. Without anymore fanfare, Ygritte sat down on Bran's face. Tentatively, he opened his mouth, pressing his tongue against her lips, Ygritte let out a soft hum in response, pressing down further on him. He began to slowly eat the older woman out, he didn't seem to have much choice in the matter, and as he did so Ygritte's hums turned into quiet moans, and then louder moans. "Fuck yeah! This is just want I needed." She groaned, grinding against his face as he sucked and licked at her wet cunt. As she became more vocal, Bran felt himself giving into his own desires. He began to put more effort into it, wanting to make her fall apart the same way she'd made him. "Come on, Bran, that's right." She repositioned herself, grinding her clit on his tongue, crying out when he sucked the small nub into his mouth.

Ygritte gripped the headboard tightly as she shuddered, Bran felt her legs tighten on either side of his head, her head tossed back in pleasure as she came on top of him. A low, loud moan echoed through the room. When she was finished she stayed on top of him for a moment, pressing her face against the wooden top of the headboard as she caught her breath. Bran felt her wetness coating his face, and his cock hardening in his pants again.

"BRAN! WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?"

Rickon's voice came from the top of the L-shaped stair case leading down to Jon's room, and Bran froze beneath Ygritte. Ygritte slowly shifted off of him, looking down at him with a teasing grin, "BRAN?" Rickon called again. He needed to say something, anything.

"UH, YGRITTE GOT KIND OF EMOTIONAL, RICK." Bran called back, ignoring the way Ygritte raised her eyebrow at that excuse, "WE MIGHT BE A WHILE." They waited quietly, Bran praying that his little brother wouldn't investigate any further.

Finally, Rickon called back "OKAY!" before slamming the door to Jon's room shut. Bran let out the breath he'd been holding, and Ygritte started to laugh, laying down next to him. "That was close." She said, whispering despite the fact they were now in the clear. "Though I can't say I love the idea that your family will think I was down here balling my eyes out." Sitting up Ygritte hopped off the bed, bending over to look through the box Bran had found the handcuffs in. His arms were starting to get sore from being stuck in that position so long, but Bran still enjoyed the wonderful view of Ygritte's naked pale ass.

When she stood back up, she held a tiny metal key in her hand. She came back to Bran, leaning over and unlocking one cuff and then the other. Bran pulled his arms down, rubbing the ache from them as Ygritte sat on the edge of the bed. "Looks like you're nice and hard again, and you've bought us some extra time. What do you say I give you what you really want?" She stood up from the bed, pulling her tank top over her head, revealing the blue sports bra underneath. She tucked a few hairs back into her ponytail, it having come slightly undone as she rode Bran's face. She grabbed her breasts through her bra, giving Bran a lecherous smile, "Do you want to see my tits?" Bran nodded enthusiastically, "Say the words."

"I want to see your tits."

"Good boy." There was something incredibly arousing about the way she said that, her accent was so hot. Bran didn't care that she was Jon's ex, he didn't even care if they'd be back together by the end of the month, all Bran could think about was seeing Ygritte's tits, feeling her cunt tighten around him, and making her cry out again while cumming around his cock. Ygritte removed her final piece of clothing, freeing her perky breasts from their confines. They were small, a handful if that. But they nipples were hard, begging for Bran's touch. He didn't waste time asking permission, moved to the edge of the bed and pulled Ygritte closer by her hips. He took one of the nipples in her mouth, loving the breathy moan she let out. His hands moved to her ass as he feasted on her tit. Ygritte reached for his short, pulling it over his head, forcing them to separate. She pushed him back down onto the bed, mounting him once more. "What do you want, Bran?" She asked, pulling his sweatpants down.

"I want to fuck you!" His voice came out as a whine, he was desperate, begging.

"Is that right?" Ygritte began stroking his cock, making Bran squirm with need. "And how do you want me?"

"On your back." That was all he needed to say. Ygritte and Bran switched position, him hovering over top of her, her looking up at him with a lusty smile. Looking down at her, Bran wondered how many times Jon had been in this position, and his lust began to falter.

Ygritte must have noticed the apprehension in his eyes, because she grabbed his hair and wrapped her legs around Bran's waist. "No way, kid." She growled, "You've already eaten my pussy, cum from me humping you, and sucked on my tits. You don't get to back out now." Before Bran could even think of a response, Ygritte smashed her lips against him, pulling him into a hungry smile, and once again grinding her wet cunt against his cock. Bran moaned into the kiss, and Ygritte pulled away. "Now fuck me good and hard."

Bran nodded, any resistance he had broken down. He got into position, and slowly pushed into Ygritte, both of them groaning in pleasure as he felt her wet, hot walls wrapping around him. Bran pulled out to the tip, then thrust back in, setting a slow tempo at first. He still felt sensitive from his earlier orgasm, but Ygritte wasn't having it. "Come on, is that the best you got?" She taunted, "I want you to fuck me properly!" Her legs tightened around Bran's ass, pulling his cock into her cunt. He moaned and grunted, giving into Ygritte's demands.

He felt her walls clenching around him, her tits bouncing against his chest, their moans of pleasure mixing and echoing off the walls, only the fact that they were in the basement keeping the rest of the house from hearing them in their depravity. Ygritte's nails were digging into his back, her hips bucking up to meet his deep thrusts. "Fuck Bran!" She whimpered, "Cum inside me, cum in my pussy." Her horny begging made Bran snap, his thrusts losing any semblance of tempo as he began to thrust into Ygritte wildly, wanting to meet her demands. He moved one of his hands to her clit, making Ygritte all but scream in pleasure.

Finally, Bran came. He pounded into Ygritte with all he had, pumping his seed deep inside her. "Yes!" Ygritte cried, "Just like that! Good boy, Bran!" Her head tossed back as her cunt tightened around him, reaching her own orgasm. When it was all over, Bran collapsed onto Ygritte. They laid their in a messy tangle of limbs, breathing heavily, thinking about what they'd just done.

Eventually, Ygritte pushed Bran off of her, and went to clean herself in Jon's bathroom. When she was done, she came out and began to get dressed, but instead of putting her thong back on, she tossed it at Bran. "I'd say you more than earned these, lover boy." After pulling her tank top back on she picked up one of the boxes, "You know, you've got the same look on your face that your cousin had the first time I fucked him." With a laugh, Ygritte carried the box upstairs, Bran's eyes following her, his mind too hazy with satisfaction to consider what she'd just told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is one of the chapters I've had in mind from the beginning. There's something very hot about revenge sex to me, and I also love Ygritte as a character, so this seemed like a natural choice. It was also fun to have Bran be the one who needs to be seduced/convinced for once. He's been reluctant in earlier chapters, but more from a place of not being able to believe it's actually happening, rather than feeling guilty about fucking his cousin/adoptive brother's ex.  
> Next time we have Margaery, as promised, and she's going to bring one of Bran's earliest fantasies to life.


	9. Ski Trip (Part 1: Myrcella)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran goes on the annual KL Prep ski trip, but the slopes are the furthest thing from Bran's mind when Myrcella shares some interesting news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I know that I said the next chapter would be Margaery. But no matter how I worked at it, the chapter just didn't feel good. I wasn't having fun writing it, and forcing it out wasn't gonna result in a good chapter. So instead, I'm giving you all a three-parter, the first of a few that I have in mind. Hopefully you all enjoy.

The Last Hearth was an old northern castle that had been constructed almost a millennia ago. The Umbers were a family almost as old as the Starks, and their ancestors had built it as a defense against barbarians in the far north. However, within the last few decades, the Umber's had left their ancient home and decided to renovate it into a hotel and ski resort. In just a few short years it had become one of the biggest tourist destinations in the North. Not only because of it's convenient location next to one of the tallest mountains in the country, but also because of the history there.

Which is why King's Landing Prep had a yearly trip where a limited number of students could spend the long weekend after mid-terms at the Last Hearth, skiing and relaxing after a week of intense testing. Bran was one of the fortunate students who was able to go, his parents having paid for the trip as a reward for his stellar grades in the first part of the year. He'd boarded the bus after school had ended on Friday, and after an excruciating three hour plane ride, followed by an hour long drive, he'd arrived at the Last Hearth resort.

Bran was standing with Tommen, Shireen, and Myrcella as they followed along with the rest of their classmates and their chaperones as one of the resort's staff gave them a tour of the old castle. Bran had taken this tour with his family when they came here on a ski trip when he was ten. At the time he'd been fascinated, having loved stories about knights and kings and lords at that age. Now though, the tour was boring, he'd already heard all of this, and had even read a book about the history of the Last Hearth after he'd come back from the trip. He was probably more qualified to give this tour than the actual guide.

So instead of listening to a recitation of facts he already knew, Bran drifted between talking to his friends, looking around at portraits and banners, and occasionally ogling Ms. Martell. He'd been struggling not to stare since she boarded the bus. Every time he looked at her, all he could think about was that day in her classroom. She'd told him to come to her if he ever wanted to do it again, but Bran couldn't actually imagine doing so. It was too weird, you didn't just walk up to a teacher and say 'Hey, I'm really horny, can we have sex?' Even beyond that, Bran had been fucking Lyanna on an almost daily basis, so it wasn't like he didn't have a less dangerous person to go to when he was horny.

But Lyanna hadn't been able to afford the trip, which meant that Bran would be on his own this weekend if he wanted to get off. Everyone on the trip had a roommate except for Ms. Martell and Mr. Rosby, who had their own rooms. Bran was rooming with Tommen, and while he was one of Bran's best friends, he didn't trust the guy to keep his mouth shut if Bran kicked him out of the room to fuck someone. Not that there were too many options to begin with, there were more guys than girls on this trip, and Bran only knew a couple of them. He'd thought about Myrcella, but she was rooming with Shireen, and still seeing Trystane besides. Ms. Martell was seeming like a more likely option with each passing second.

"Bran? Bran!" He was broken from his horny musings by the sound of Shireen calling his name, he turned back to his friends who were looking at them expectantly. "I was just telling Myrcella and Tommen about how you've been here before."

"Oh, yeah. My family came here a few years ago, before we moved to King's Landing. It was where I'd learned to ski." Bran went on, explaining some of the highlights of the trip, talking about his ski instructor Alys Karstark, and how he'd almost gotten run over by another skier when he tumbled on his first solo ride down the mountain. "I could have sworn the guy was gonna run right over my legs, put me in a wheelchair for life." Bran shuddered at the memory.

The group continued talking as they followed along with the rest of their classmates, occasionally being shushed by Mr. Rosby. Bran noticed Myrcella giving him strange looks as they talked, being quieter than usual. Finally, when the tour was paused in front of a painting depicting an ancient battle between the Umbers and Northern Wildlings, Bran pulled Myrcella aside to talk. "Hey, is something up? You keep looking at me funny."

Myrcella played with the hem of her sweater, a fuzzy pink thing that looked ridiculously cute on her. The rest of her outfit was suitably stylish, a pair of designer skinny jeans that had led Bran to glance at her ass more than once, and a pair of Uggs to complete the look. Her hair fell down her back in immaculate golden curls as always. She wouldn't make eye contact with him, instead glancing down at her feet as she seemed to struggle with what to say. "This is about that night I stayed over isn't it?" Bran asked with a sigh, "Listen, I'm really sorry. Things got out of hand, I shouldn't have done what I did and..."

"I want to do it again!" Myrcella blurted out, her cheeks turning as pink as her sweater. Bran stared at her in shock.

"What about Trys?" He asked, once he regained his wits.

"Trys is so sweet, but... he doesn't make me feel as good as you did that night. We've tried so many different things, and it's just not enough. I told him I wanted to take a break, until I got back from the trip at least." Bran's cock was already getting hard when he heard her mention how good he'd made her feel. When he heard that Myrcella wasn't technically with Trystane anymore, that cinched it.

"Come on." He said, grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the tour group. He led Myrcella to a small conference room off the lobby that they'd past a few minutes ago. He pulled Myrcella inside and locked the door.

"I didn't mean right this second!" Myrcella protested, as Bran pressed his lips to her neck, nibbling and sucking on the skin like a starved beast. Myrcella let out a small moan in spite of her protests, "God, this is such a bad idea, Bran. We're gonna get caught for sure!" Bran could only let out a breath laugh at her arguing, noticing with pride that they didn't stop her from letting Bran unzip her pants and grope at her breasts through her clothes. She moaned in delight, hopping up on the conference table as he pulled down her pants. Bran licked his lips at the sight of her red and yellow striped panties, eyeing them with approval as he pulled down his own pants. His chest swelled with pride at the moan Myrcella let out at just the sight of his hard cock.

"If we're gonna do this, we'll have to be quick." Myrcella whispered, finally giving up any pretense of resistance. She pulled Bran towards her, pressing her lips against his in a hungry kiss. Their tongues mingled and Bran pushed down his boxers and moved Myrcella's panties to the side.

"Don't worry," Bran growled between kisses, "I'll still make you cum harder than Trystane ever could." Without another word, Bran pushed inside of her, both of them moaning loudly at the feeling of being joined again. They didn't have the time for build up, instead setting a frantic pace immediately. Bran's hand crept under Myrcella's shirt, climbing up her stomach and grasping at her perky tits under her bra. His other hand went to her clit, making her moan out loud with pleasure. "Fuck, Cella. You're soo tight." His balls slapped against her cunt with each thrust, the sound of their panting drowned out by the clap of their hips and the squelch of their juices.

"I... oh God...I can't believe how big you are." Myrcella whimpered, tossing her head back in pleasure. "I feel so full." Her eyes were clenched shut, Bran couldn't imagine a more beautiful sight. The only way this could possibly be better is if she were naked, her tits bouncing for him with each thrust. He continued to rub her clit as he fucked her, both of them already nearing their orgasms.

It didn't take much longer, they were both so turned on. By the fact that they'd snuck away from their tour group to fuck, by the fact they were fucking on the conference table of the hotel's meeting room, and from the fact that this was totally guilt free. Finally, Bran groaned loudly, cumming deep inside of Myrcella. Only to feel her wrap around him tightly as she gasped out her own release.

They took a few minutes to collect themselves before rushing to find their group. When they did, it was obvious that Shireen knew what they'd done, Tommen was somehow completely oblivious. "You two are completely unbelievable. I should tell Mr. Rosby where you've been." Shireen whispered, her voice stern. Bran and Myrcella had no response except to give their friend contrite looks and pink embarrassed cheeks. Shireen only huffed and rolled her eyes before turning back to the tour.

* * *

Later that night, as Bran lied awake in his shared hotel room with Tommen sleeping soundly in the next bed over, he received a text from Myrcella.

_I was able to convince Shireen to give us the room for an hour, can you come down?_

Bran didn't think for a second before texting back that he was on his way.

He stepped out of the elevator onto the floor the girls were staying on. Dressed only in his pajama pants, a grey undershirt, and his socks, it was obvious he'd just come from his bed. That, and the late hour made it obvious what he was down here for, and if it didn't, the erection in his pants did. He quietly crept down the hall towards the room Myrcella and Shireen were sharing, his heart pounding in his chest from a mix of nerves and excitement. He was just about to knock on Myrcella's door, when someone cleared their throat loudly. Turning down the hall, Bran saw Ms. Martell standing in a black satin robe, arms crossed and staring at him expectantly. 

"Mr. Stark," She said, her tone deadly, "Follow me."

With a nervous gulp, Bran followed his the female chaperone into her hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a shorter chapter, and probably the shortest smut so far. But this chapter was mostly for getting back into the swing of things. The next chapter will be between Bran and Arianne, and will probably have far more smut than plot, so I'll be really flexing my muscles there. 
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed reading this one, the next chapter should be up in just a couple days, so thanks for your patience.


	10. Ski Trip (Part 2: Arianne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ms. Martell catches Bran trying to sneak into Myrcella's hotel room late at night, and decides that Bran needs to be taught that there are consequences for disobedience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Arianne chapter! I didn't intend for her to reappear so soon after her and Bran's first encounter, but the idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave. This chapter is probably about 90% smut, so have fun with that. God knows I did.

Bran felt his heart pounding in his chest as he followed Ms. Martell into her hotel room. It was larger than his own, with a single king sized bed, a large plasma screen on the opposite wall, and a floral patterned loveseat in the corner. There was also a sliding glass door leading onto a snow covered balcony, which probably didn't see much use this time of year.

However, Bran barely had time to take in his surroundings before his eyes were brought back to his teacher. Ms. Martell stood before him, arms crossed, in a black satin robe that ended just above her knees, revealing her nicely toned legs to him. Despite how nervous he was, Bran's erection stood firm, it was impossible for him not to be turned on when he knew exactly what she looked like under that robe.

For her part, Ms. Martell didn't seem to share Bran's problem. If she was thinking about the fact that she'd seen his naked cock, even fucked him in her own classroom, then she wasn't showing it. Nor did she seem fazed by his obvious erection. Finally, after simply staring at him in thought for over a minute, she let out a tired sigh. "Brandon, Brandon, Brandon, what am I going to do with you?" She asked, sounding less angry and more disappointed, which somehow made Bran even more nervous. "I mean really, after catching you sending lewd pictures to Lyanna, I find you sneaking over to Myrcella Baratheon's room for a late night fuck?" She shook her head, "You really should know better."

Bran wanted to argue against that, saying that she didn't know why he'd come down to this floor. But he also knew he'd been caught red handed, and there was no way he was going to be able to talk his way out of this. "Are you going to call my parents and send me home?" He asked, feeling his cock wilt as he prepared for the worst.

In response, Ms. Martell laughed gently, making Bran's eyes widen in surprise. "Brandon, you misunderstand me. I told you what to do if you ever felt like your urges were getting the better of you. But you clearly didn't listen given your quickie with Myrcella earlier this evening, and now your attempt to continue things." Bran was surprised to find that she knew about his and Myrcella's little disappearance earlier today. "Oh please, did you two really think you were subtle? Gyles might be a sickly old fool, but I'm actually good at my job. I'd be a horrible teacher if two of my student disappeared without my noticing. And you both looked so pleased with yourselves when you got back. Honestly sweetie, I'm surprised the whole student body doesn't know about you two." Bran tried to process that, wondering if anyone other than Ms. Martell and Shireen had noticed them leave the group. He really didn't want Trystane coming to kick his ass on Tuesday morning.

"But it seems like Myrcella couldn't satisfy you any more than Lyanna could. So I suppose it's once again up to me to get you under control." Ms. Martell sighed the words out, as if fucking her sixteen year old student was an obligation she could honestly do without. Her movements didn't lack for enthusiasm however, as she slowly and deliberately undid the sash on her robe, smiling at Bran with the same erotic grin she'd had when she'd stripped for him in her classroom. When it was fully undone, Arianne dropped the garment, revealing a lacy black babydoll. Bran's cock became uncomfortably hard. His teacher's body was still spectacular, easily the most perfect he'd ever seen. Her already massive breasts pushed up by the lacy cups of her bra, her flat stomach partially concealed by the pleated sheer chemise, barely covering the small thong resting on her hips. Bran would risk getting in trouble a thousand times if it meant that each time he got to see Ms. Martell like this.

In just a few small steps, Ms. Martell was directly in front of Bran, her hand tracing the length of his cock, making him shudder with pleasure. Bran lifted his arms to touch her, only for her to pull away. "Ah ah ah, Brandon. You don’t get to touch me yet. I caught you breaking rules twice today, and while I can understand why you did that, you still need to be punished.” She moved closer again, reaching into his flannel pants pants and under his boxers to grasp his aching cock. “Now sit still like a good boy.”

Ms. Martell began slowly stroking him again, making Bran squirm and whimper with need. His hands clenched into fists at his sides. She looked up at him with a satisfied smirk, and he couldn’t take his eyes off of the tops of her breasts. He wanted nothing more than to squeeze and suck and bite them. She continued to jerk his cock, slowly getting faster, twisting her hand around his hot shaft. She swiped her thumb across his head, before removing her hand from his pants and sucking a small bead of pre-cum from her thumb. “Good boy, Brandon. Now why don’t you take off your clothes and get in bed for me.” 

Bran didn’t need to be told twice, quickly stripping off his clothing, standing naked in front of his teacher, before moving to lay on the large bed and it’s heavy comforter. He watched eagerly as Ms. Martell strutted towards him, her hips swaying hypnotically. She crawled across the bed, her thick black ringlets falling like a curtain around her head. Bran could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his cock twitching with need as he waited for her to strip for him.

But she didn’t. Instead, Ms. Martell straddled his hips, and pressed her lace covered cunt against the length of his cock, grinding back and forth against him. Bran couldn't contain the moan of pleasure that erupted from his mouth when he felt that delectable friction. He tried once again to reach for his teacher's body, wanting to hold her hips and make her move faster, only for her to push his hands back over his head, leaving her face mere inches from his own. "Patience, Brandon. If you keep disobeying me, you're never going to be allowed to cum. I'll just have to keep teasing you over, and over, and over again. Without ever letting you cum." She kept grinding down on his naked cock as she spoke, making Bran squirm and moan with need.

"Please, Ms. Martell!" He begged, "I'll listen to you from now on, I promise. I won't break anymore rules." His eyes were clenched shut, his arms fighting against Ms. Martell's grip, he didn't know how much longer he could take it. "I want you so bad!" Ms. Martell only laughed in response, pulling away from him and beginning to grind down in earnest, the lace creating an unbearable pleasure for the horny teen. He began to lift his hips, bucking up into the older woman's panty clad pussy. It felt so good, Bran was convinced he was going to explode any second now, he didn't care what she did if he came without permission, all he knew was that he had to cum now!

But right when he was at the edge, Ms. Martell lifted herself off of Bran's hips. She gave a breathless chuckle as she sat on her knees looking down at her. "You're giving me quite the workout, Brandon. You've already lasted longer than you did the last time I helped you. Though, I suppose you did have a chance to cum only a handful of hours again." She took a deep breath and stretched her arms behind her back, thrusting her chest out. "I suppose I've made you suffer enough. What do you say we move on to the main event, hmm?"

"Yes!" Bran all but shouted, desperate to finally cum after so much teasing. Ms. Martell gave him a lusty smile before shimmying out of her thong and lifting her babydoll over her head. Bran watched with bated breath as she slowly moved across the bed towards him, her breasts dangling and swaying with every motion. She moved over top of Bran, her tits hanging over his head. "Do you want my tits in your mouth, Brandon? I know how much you loved sucking on them the last time we fucked." Bran nodded eagerly, raising his head to take one of her large dark nipples into his mouth, only for her to pull away at the last moment.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I say I was done teasing you?" She shook her head at him, "Not quite." She pushed Bran back down, before sliding down his slim body. Her heavy breasts dragged across his chest, her erect nipples scraping pleasantly against his skin. Finally, she was between his legs. "You have such a lovely cock, Brandon." She murmured, her breath ghosting across his head and causing him to shudder. "You're such an exceptionally gifted young man, it seems like such a waste for you to share it with girls who can't possibly know what to do with it, like Lyanna and Myrcella." She looked up at him, making eye contact, her dark brown eyes shining with desire. "Let me show you what I can do for you that they can’t.” Ms. Martell brought her hands to her massive breasts, wrapping them around Bran’s dick.

Bran’s eyes rolled back in his head from how good it felt. They were so soft, so plush, so warm around him. He hadn’t done anything like this since his fateful night with Sansa the day before winter break ended. As much as he enjoyed fucking Lyanna, her tits were so small, they could never do this, he wasn’t even sure if Myrcella was big enough. 

But Ms. Martell was, her tits fully engulfing his cock, completely obscuring it from his view. She lazily lifted her breasts up along the length of his cock, then back down. Bran's moans were filling the room now, undoubtedly making the neighboring rooms wonder who was in Ms. Martell's room with her. His cock was leaking pre-cum like a faucet, adding some natural lubrication to the tight tunnel of her breasts. Ms. Martell's breath was almost as heavy as Bran's own by now, intermingled with quiet moans and sexy titters. Bran was losing his mind, completely overwhelmed with pleasure and desire.

Finally, after so much torturous teasing, Bran came with a wild howl. He exploded into his teacher's tits, coating them with hot white cum. Ropes shot out of her cleavage, covering both Ms. Martell's neck and face, as well as Bran's stomach. When his orgasm finally ended, Bran felt exhausted, but somehow still horny. The only thought in his mind was that he wanted more, that he wanted to fuck Ms. Martell, to spend all night with her here in her hotel room, until neither of them could move.

Bran was pulled from his thoughts by the laughter of his teacher, who had turned onto her back after being covered in her student's cum. "Ms. Martell?" He asked, surprised by her reaction. Arya had reacted with a sort of bland annoyance when he'd cum on her face after their first time together, Daenerys had begged for him to cover her, having vocally loved every second of it. Sansa had been too caught up in her own post-orgasm bliss to think about it, but her later disgust kept Bran from ever getting any kind of opinion from her, and Lyanna outright hated facials, usually making Bran come on her stomach or back. None of them had laughed the way Ms. Martell was now.

Rolling over, the curvaceous Dornish woman picked up the sheer top of her lingerie and used it to wipe the cum off of her face. She looked up at him, the same lusty gleam in her eyes as when they'd first started. "At this point, I think we're past titles, Bran." It was the first time Ms. Martell had used his shortened name, and somehow the familiarity of that act was just as hot as her stripping for him.

"Umm, okay. Arianne," Bran said, feeling odd using a teacher's first name. "Why are you laughing?" The question was met with another peal of musical laughter.

"Because this situation is so absurd. I catch you sending a dick pic in school, and instead of calling your parents, or giving you detention, I perform a striptease for you, before riding you like a horse." She shook her head at the memory, though the smile never left her face. "Then, I catch you sneaking off to have sex, not once, but twice during this trip, and instead of punishing you, I give you one of the most intense orgasms I've witnessed in years. Honestly, I'm the worst teacher ever."

Bran frowned at those words, worry settling into his stomach as he sat up in bed. "Does that mean you don't want to do this anymore?"

"Oh no!" Arianne exclaimed, getting onto her knees and crawling towards Bran. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she placed her forehead against his own, both of them slick with sweat and reeking of sex. "I mean, I should say yes. I absolutely _should_ say yes." Her voice was low and sultry as she spoke, "But if I don't get your cock inside me right now, I might actually go insane." Those words alone were enough to make Bran's cock harden again. Arianne licked her lips as she watched him become erect once more, "And it looks like you're just as eager as I am." She kissed Bran intensely then, their tongues curling around one another as Arianne ran her hands down Bran's smooth chest.

By the time she pulled away, Bran was as hard as he'd been when he'd first come into Arianne's hotel room. Arianne turned away from him, getting on all fours in front of Bran. Her perfect round ass staring back at him. She looked over her shoulder at him, her hair falling to one side, beckoning him forward with a crooked finger. He quickly took up his position behind her, his hands resting on her wide hips, his eyes glued to her curvy bum. "It's all yours tonight, Bran. My ass, my cunt, anything you want. So long as your a good boy and make me cum." Arianne's words were hypnotic, her tone sensual, her eyes smouldering. "Now be a good boy, and fuck me."

Bran's fingers dug into his teacher's hips, his knuckles white from how tightly he was holding her. When he was finally inside of her, he thought he'd died and gone to heaven. So tight, so wet, so hot and perfect. He began thrusting in and out of her at a steady tempo, moaning as he slid in and out. He never wanted to stop, he wanted to spend all weekend fucking Arianne Martell. Ms. Martell hummed as Bran fucked her softly, her head still craned over her shoulder and watching her young student with affection. But her own moans weren't as vocal as Bran's, her eyes weren't glazed over with pleasure. Before too long, she began to push back against Bran, driving his large cock deeper inside of her with each thrust.

"Come on, Bran." She demanded, "I'm not one of your little classmates, I want you to fuck me like you mean it. Take control." The words reminded Bran of his night with Daenerys on Christmas Eve, and the she drove him mad until he fucked her rougher than anyone before or since. With an animalistic growl, Bran took one of his hands from Arianne's hips and brought it down on her ass with a harsh _SMACK_. "Yes!" Arianne cried out, Bran spanked her again, earning another delighted cry in return. He reached forward, grabbing the ends of the Dornishwoman's hair and pulling on it. Arianne arched in pleasure, moaning like Bran had never heard her moan before.

He picked up the pace of his thrusts, fucking her harder and faster. Bran's hips smacked against Arianne's ass, the teen watching as it jiggled with each thrust. "Fuck! Arianne, you feel so good." He grunted, pulling harder on her hair, getting cries of pained pleasure in response. He pounded into her with all he was worth, his tip hitting her cervix as he felt her wet pussy clench around him, getting tighter and wetter with every thrust.

"Just like that Bran! Keep fucking me just like that." Arianne cried, reaching up to grasp one of her tits.

Their coupling was unlike anything either of them had ever felt before. After not much longer, Arianne's walls gripped Bran's cock like a vice as she orgasmed on his hard cock. With a few short thrusts, the boy followed afterwords, exploding deep inside of his voluptuous teacher. Arianne collapsed onto the bed, Bran falling down on top of her, his cock still nestled in her sensitive cunt. They were piled together in a sweaty heap. "Very very good, Brandon." She said, once she'd regained her breath, her voice sounding dazed, almost as if she was daydreaming.

Eventually, Bran climbed off of his teacher, and when she climbed out of bed she walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Taking that as a signal to leave, Bran began gathering his clothing, his mind racing as he tried to come up with an excuse for both Myrcella and Tommen. "Where do you think you're going?" Bran looked up to see his still naked teacher leaning out of the bathroom. "We aren't anywhere near done." She said, before disappearing back into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was definitely the longest smut yet, and probably the longest smut I've ever written. Hopefully it was as fun to read as it was for the characters involved. 
> 
> In the next chapter, and the final part of this trilogy, Bran runs into a familiar face on the slopes.


End file.
